I Just Want Your Kiss
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: It started as just kissing, just fooling around, no love, no affection, no ties. Just solid comfort in a distressed state of normality. Yet it developed into so much more than either of them could have even imagined possible. Harry/Draco Slash. Editing
1. I just want your kiss

**Title:** I Just Want Your Kiss  
**Chapter Title: **  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N/A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** I just want your kiss – Kate Nash  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Lifehouse; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day.  
**Summary: **It started as just kissing, just fooling around, no love, no affection, no ties. Just solid comfort in a distressed state of normality. Yet it developed into so much more than either of them could have even imagined possible.

_**It wasn't love, it was just comforting distraction from a world that had suddenly become the bane of their very existence. Harry/Draco slash.  
**_

* * *

**I****J****ust ****W****ant ****Y****our ****K****iss**

Groaning loudly Harry lolled his head to the crook of his crossed arms and blew the stray strand of onyx hair from his face. Idle green eyes surveying the board before him with little if any interest in Flitwick's dreary high tone and the scribbled chalk lines. Hermione sat beside him shouting over the top of his bent head at Ron who continued to moan on regardless of what she was pleading with him to understand, too stubborn to back down and just submit to the witch's scolding tongue.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Will you be quite and at least pretend you are paying attention?" She continued her brow furrowed and her nostrils flared. "There is no such thing as knowing too much, especially when you-know-who is back." She added the last part in a whisper and gestured briefly to Harry. "How on earth you expect to impress anyone with the magical ability of a squib I do not know!"

Ron snorted at her, his own arms folded in a fierce determination. It was one thing to give in and agree with her when it was just the two of them; it was completely different when he was sat beside Harry and his fellow Gryffindors. "This is first years stuff," He grumbled unhappily and Hermione's cheeks flushed a furious red. "If for any reason I need to charm some death eaters a different colour then I'll regret not paying attention won't I?"

"This is not a game Ronald!" Hermione scolded again, trying desperately to reach across Harry and throttle the red head when he rolled his eyes and smirked down at Harry. "Do not, ask to copy my essay when you find yours impossible to complete because of your own pig headedness!" she snarled and Harry had to fight the sigh from the tip of his tongue.

Because it had been like this since the two of them had finally worked up enough courage to clumsily declare their feelings for one another, it had followed with soft doey eyed looks across the table and Ron stumbling out of bed late at night and into the kitchen with Hermione when they thought Harry and Ginny were too far in the land of dreams to hear them both affectionately coo at one another.

The arguing soon followed, Ron not wanting to look the weaker out of the two in front of his friends, especially not Harry who had teased him ruthlessly over the last few months, but yielding when Hermione stubbornly refused to converse in anyway with the red head. A quick kiss making up for whatever he had said or done throughout the day. Which seemed never ending to Harry who had to awkwardly try and ignore them and pretend that he didn't feel just a little envious of their constant affections.

Tired green eyes fell for a second and he puffed his cheeks up in boredom, ignoring Hermione and Ron still verbally throttling each other in hissed whispers over the top of his head as though he wasn't even there. A heavy almost idiotic thundering of laughter brought his eyes open and he glanced over at the Slytherin table at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle laughing almost in allusion to something Malfoy had said.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head at the blundering idiot's, his molten silver eyes turning to Harry's only to sneer at him and mouth something that Harry didn't give him the satisfaction of finishing before turning back to the board, with the same lack of enthusiasm as before. Hermione had stopped shouting now and instead was sat at the side of him with her brow furrowed, her cheeks crimson with fury and her arms crossed over her chest, Ron sat identical to her.

"I do hope you are paying attention Harry," Hermione cut in when again Harry felt his eyes drift across to the Slytherin table, watching as Pansy Parkinson draped her arm over Draco's suddenly stiff shoulders and snapped something to Crabbe when he tried talking to said venomous snake.

"Of course I am." Harry mumbled half heartedly, reassuring emerald eyes turning briefly to Hermione when she huffed and shook her head. Flitwick quickly absorbing her with an entirely new topic of conversation, he turned again in his seat to glance across at the pale Slytherin suspiciously, only to find himself staring at the bare threads of Ron's tattered old jumper. "I am now anyway," He added in a huff before turning back to Flitwick disappointedly.

The rest of the class continued with the trio's silence. Harry glancing occasionally over at Draco and his friends when they snorted or Goyle's booming laughter would drown out the mumbling of Flitwick's teaching. The small professor casting only a sideways glance at the Slytherin table before continuing further into the section of pupils –mainly Hermione- who were still listening in a louder more persistent tone.

Puffing out his cheeks and tapping his fingers against the table in boredom Harry found himself glancing more and more towards his rival, his emerald eyes tracking across the serpents distracted feature's, the greyish twinge in his cheeks and the light purplish bags under tired silver eyes. He hadn't said anything to Hermione or Ron about it, but he was sure that it had something to do with the blondes constant disappearances on the map. Some dark and deceitful deed that he was fulfilling late into the night.

Hermione eventually brought his eyes back to her with a curious arch of her eyebrow and the irritating bite of a question at the tip of her tongue, Harry expected her to proceed into another rant about him not paying attention when the war was inching ever closer to the three of them. Instead she bent her head to his ear and whispered softly. "Why do you keep staring at Malfoy?"

"I'm not staring!" Harry all but exploded bringing more than Hermione's eyes to his. The class fell silent and Harry felt his cheeks quickly grow hot and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Especially when he noted the pair of snickering silver eyes that had turned in his direction. "I wasn't staring," he whispered awkwardly tugging at his robes when Flitwick coughed to bring the attention of the class away from Harry and Hermione.

"Perhaps, staring was the wrong choice of words." Hermione apologized; a soft smile working at her mouth when Harry huffed with embarrassment and nodded.

"I was just—" he paused for a second unable to justify exactly what he had been doing for the past hour and half when his eyes had continuously fallen on the Slytherin table and one Slytherin in particular.

Thankful he didn't need to justify his actions because Flitwick announced the end of the lesson and the chorus of lions and snakes collecting their bags and chuntering away to one another absorbed Hermione's attention almost instantly, especially when Ron moved around the table and provided her with the space she need to finally lash out and thump the red head on the head with her parchment for his earlier ignorance.

Draco rolled his eyes at the three of them, killing the amused smile curling at his mouth with a patterned sneer and groan of disgust as Harry laughed and Ron yelped loudly from across the room. Kicking himself out of the bench and snatching his bag from the floor in a hurried blur, Draco pushed past Crabbe and Goyle in a mad rush to the door, his mind already clearly set on spending the next hour alone in the room of requirement.

Instead of bursting out of the door and into the already heaving hallway, he found himself pressed against a hard chest and a strong pair of hands rested on his shoulders to steady the pair of them. The room again fell silent and Draco almost shivered at the callous finger tips comfortingly pressing through the thin fabric of his shirt. The musky scent of the potion they had brewed in the lesson previous quickly drawing his mind into a husky blur of normality.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Ron hissed automatically, bringing whatever state of reality Draco had lost back into his silver eyes. He blinked for the briefest of nano-seconds, revelling in the light musky scent and pulsating muscles, the beating heart thumping loud enough that Draco could hear it over the collective gasp of the room. It had hardly been a second and yet the time it took him to drink in the undeniable comfort and longing felt like hours.

Silver eyes turned upwards to meet the wide, hazed green eyes of Harry Potter and he felt his body tense automatically, the hands he willed previously to grasp and pull closer the body against his own suddenly rested at Harry's chest and pressed hard until the Gryffindor had to step back twice to regain his balance and put a safe distance between the pair of them. Neither finding the right words to say in the situation.

"Shut it, Weasel-Bee." Draco hissed to Ron who flushed angrily and balled his hand into a fist. Draco didn't look away from Harry, his shoulders still heated and tingling from the large hands pressed so dominatingly against them only seconds before. The warmth and comfort that radiated from tanned palms and that smell... the musky scent of Harry's broom mixed with the intoxicating scent of a half arsed potion masked only by the pure brutish scent of just him. Of just Harry.

Draco felt himself shiver and swoon with excitement, mustering all the self control he had not to visually show the effect Harry had, had on him. Not to let those stunning green eyes find whatever the hell they were looking for when Harry didn't blink or gesture in any way that he had felt exactly the same mind numbing explosion of sensation.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron snapped for the sole reason of not wanting to let Malfoy walk away with the last word. "Come on Harry," he added laying his hand on Harry's shoulder to bring his eyes from Draco's with a slow unsure nod. Unable to comprehend exactly what had just happened between him and the dazed snake.

Draco shook his head and opening his mouth to retort, Hermione quickly threw him a dirty look and nudged Ron and Harry towards the door without a second glance at the four silent Slytherin's waiting patiently beside Draco.

Harry breathed slowly through his mouth, each step away from the charms classroom felt heavy and strained on the backs of his lead like legs. The odd warmth still clung to his chest and his shirt still brushed at his skin in gentle eased breaths. He glanced over his shoulder almost immediately to see if he could catch just one last look at those intoxicating silver eyes, one last chance to make himself dizzy and burn with that foreign emotion.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, glancing over to Hermione when she shrugged her shoulders and turned curiously on her heels to glance in the same direction as Harry.

Green eyes turned back to Ron and Harry shrugged his shoulders and quickly thought better of himself with a nod if the head and beaming smile that he hoped would ease Hermione's worried brown eyes and irritating questions. "I'm fine, tired." He eased with another smile when Ron's eyes brightened in acceptance and he patted Harry on the back.

"Malfoy's such a prat, I swear one of these days someone's going to take him down a peg or two." Ron announced offhandedly to ease the tension between the three of them.

"Someone like you Ronald?" Hermione scoffed.

Harry felt the distance between the three of them grow ever increasingly wider when he forced himself to walk ten steps ahead of the bickering couple, shaking his head and sighing heavily when the constant lash of name calling and bickering proceeded all the way to the portrait of the fat lady, even she tutting at the pair of them when Harry had to shout over the rowing to gain admission to the equally loud common room.

Hermione and Ron continued to bicker endlessly with one another, Ron's cheeks a flaming red colour while Hermione lay her hand on her hips and wagged her finger in the Weasley's face matter of factually at something she counter acted with his statement. Harry fell wordlessly into the chair and fingered the pages of his potions book for almost twenty minutes before Ron eventually threw his hands up in defeat, spat out an apology and pressed his mouth as hard as he could to Hermione's who reacted almost immediately to his forced sorry.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the pair of them still lip-locked in the common room, Ron panting out a continued string of apologies until eventually Hermione's eyes softened and she accepted them with a curt nod of the head and a chaste kiss on his forehead. They fell against the sofa, with Hermione pressed to Ron's chest and the redhead grinning as though Christmas had come early, for him at least.

As per usual Harry chose to ignore the pair of them completely. Slumping comfortably in the chair and resting the half-blood prince's old book against his stomach to cover his face, he let his mind drift back to the end of charms and the way in which Draco had looked at him with those calculating and needy grey eyes, the warmth and satisfaction he received from having the snake pressed so perfectly against his own heat.

Harry nipped at his lower lips and thanked Merlin that the book was concealing the dominating flush on his cheeks. Dreading the feeble attempt at an explanation if either of his friends had seen how quickly his cheeks had burnt that familiar crimson red, yet he wasn't so quick to hold in the light shudder that coursed across him when again he remembered those heated hands pressed into the thin fabric of his shirt.

That swirling of insecurity and comfort that flashed across silver eyes, Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly had happened nor how exactly he felt regarding the situation. He doubted that by morning he would feel anything other than the familiar burning of hatred for the foul snake but for now he couldn't dwindle down the scorching desire that filtered up from his stomach and poked noisily in his head.

He'd lost himself almost completely against the blond in a matter of seconds. At the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy Harry refused to admit that for the smallest of moments it was almost as though it had just been him and Draco, pressed together, hands on heated flesh and eyes pleading for it not to end. He shook the thought from his mind and grumbled almost hatefully at how easy Draco had managed to work his slimy self into Harry's head and dominated his every thought with something other than suspicious and hate.

Ron glanced at him from the corner of his eye nipping his lower lip and nudging Hermione who had already turned her worried eyes to Harry.

Harry furrowed his brow and snapped the potions book with a loud thud before gripping the spine tough enough to turn his knuckles white with frustration. Kicking his feet and staring almost blindly across the common room he huffed himself out of the chair without so much as a glance at his friends before stomping across the common room and up the stairs, the door the boy's dormitories echoing as it slammed against the frame.

{* * *}

Draco hissed at himself, the trickling droplets of waters running from the tips of his damp golden locks to mix with the salty warmth of his distressed tears. Silver eyes fixed perfectly on his reflection, refusing to turn away from the obvious destruction taking place within himself.

His heart thundered in his chest as he rubbed almost endlessly at the watery tracks, desperately trying to ease the obvious redness of his eyes, his mind whirled violently for a few seconds the pin like pricks of the constant reminder of just what it was he was suppose to be doing, that croaky serpent like voice touching his eardrums in a horrendous lull of some twisted affection.

He cringed, silver eyes pressing together tightly as he shook his head violently, desperate for something to distract his thoughts and ease just a fraction of the pain he was suffering silently. He couldn't bring himself to think of anything else, ignoring moaning Myrtle as she cooed softly in his ear and pretended to pat his back comfortingly.

He glanced across at himself in the mirror again, his silver eyes tracking the ghostly hand invisibly rested against his shoulders and for the smallest of seconds he felt it, that familiar spread of callous fingers against his shoulder and the cracked palm that radiated a warmth that drew Draco's mind almost blissfully blank. He shuddered and reached out to touch his own hand to his shoulder, wanting to feel that strong tanned hand pressed in his own, that warmth that made everything he was doing seem almost right.

As quickly as it had happened it was taken away from him, instead of grasping tanned digits he felt the painful squeeze of his own hand and the bitter sweet sting of disappointment that came with his own cold touch. The disturbing thoughts rushed back to him and he felt his eyes once again well with disappointed horror.

He couldn't go on like this.


	2. I think you do this on purpose

**Title:** I think you do this on purpose  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**I think you do this on purpose**_

Harry moaned staring down at the thick creamy substance crawling along the bottom of his bowl, _what happened to bacon and eggs?_ He groaned softly rolling the spoon around amongst the porridge and listening quietly to Ginny gushing over Dean their lips smacking together in long sloppy kisses at his side. Rolling his eyes when Ginny discretely turned her eyes against him before rolling back onto Dean, Harry just didn't understand her anymore, she was like his sister and yet she did nothing but watch him and call his name in the common room when with Dean.

"Hey, Harry mate." Ron greeted slipping into the space at his side and eyeing the offered breakfast with little enthusiasm. "I think the house elves are getting lazy." He mumbled gathering the porridge on his spoon and tipping it back to the bowl.

"Ronald do not blame those creatures, they work very hard here and get paid nothing. You know all the trouble we went through for Dobby and yet you're complaining because for the first time in years you're stuck eating porridge instead of ramming sausages down your throat." Hermione scolded.

"I was only saying." Ron defended looking at Harry for any possible help, Harry shrugged his shoulders placing the spoon between his lips and swallowing the warmth with pleasure, he'd be happy with pretty much anything warm at the minute.

"Well don't Ronald, those poor creatures slaving away down in the kitchen for nothing." Hermione continued, lecturing Ron over everything that he already knew, it seemed that S.P.E.W was coming back into fashion for Hermione at the minute all that 4th year nonsense being resurrected in their 6th year over a bowl of porridge, _first fight of the day_ Harry mused.

He smiled fondly at the pair of them, crossing his arms over the table he turned his attention to the distinct short blond hair and pointed features of Draco Malfoy, he had his eyes cast down towards the table, arm hung loosely at his side and few Slytherin pressed against his side looking similarly unhappy. His head shifted bringing with it the large emotionless grey eyes, Harry held his breath for a minute when he thought that Draco's eyes had met with his but a smile creased against his mouth and he laughed along with the younger man sat opposite him.

Hermione let her eyes slip against Harry for minute paying no attention to Ron who was now red faced and mumbled something about Ginny and Dean being at it again. She watched Harry his mind working amongst his head, eyebrows furrowed and eyes fixed directly against Malfoy who seemed completely oblivious to Harry's hard gaze.

"We have defence against the dark arts with Snape, come on Harry you know what he's like if we are late." Hermione supplied simply when Ron turned silent and Harry's eyes fell back against his bowl with a silent curse.

"Damn, what the hell possessed Dumbledore to give him that lesson?" Ron groaned pushing away the empty bowl and furrowing his eyebrow.

"Because Dumbledore trust him, and Katie Bell told me that he's a really good teacher."

"He's a tosser." Ron supplied. Harry snorted a laugh and Hermione glared at them both.

"Just shut up Ronald. Come on." Hermione insisted when they both stood up with a groan, Harry still snickering to himself over Ron's comment. "Ronald you know he isn't that bad, he's a member of the order for Merlin sake."

"I still think he's a tosser." Ron grinned.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me the effects of a Fiendfyre curse, if performed properly?" Snake mumbled dully his voice as all ways was a low whisper and dripped in a vile coldness that related him darkly to many of his students.

Hermione raised her hand and his eyes brushed past her as if she hadn't even flinched.

"Fiendfyre is a curse that is used when summoning fabulous beasts made of fire, the creature itself posses a mind of its own making it both dangerous to the opponent and caster. Only a strong wizard is able to control the-" Snape paused his eyes falling against Harry who had rested his head into his hands and huffed loudly, distracting Snape from his previous lecture and starting him on a whole new one. "Bored are we Mr. Potter? But of course you must know all of this, nothing I say here is new to your ears is it?"

Harry mumbled under his breath nervously, rolling his eyes along the room to see that indeed all eyes were against him and Snape. "No sir. I mean yes sir. Yes it is." Harry spluttered and Ron chuckled under his breath silently.

"Then pay attention. Detention after Class Potter, Mr. Malfoy will be joining you for rudeness." Snape hissed turning on his heels, Harry looked over at Malfoy who was still trying not to snicker while looking as innocent as he possibly could. He failed miserably.

"What did I do?!" Draco groaned loudly.

"Rudeness is not something I will tolerate in my classroom, Mr. Malfoy. Laughing while I communicate with a member of my class is inappropriate and rude. Ten points will be deducted from both houses." The class erupt in moans and groans, Snape merely raised his voice to continue. "And I will be seeing you both after class for detention."

"You're right Ron, he's a total tosser." Harry groaned dropping his head again back to the fabric of his jumper; Ron smirked reaching over to pat him on the back sympathetically.

* * *

Harry moaned loudly watching Snape chalk up words on the board, his back was facing Harry and no matter what he did it seemed Snape knew about it straight the way _years of experience_ Harry thought to himself with a small smile. Draco sat on the row in front his back slouched over the desk and heavy breathed passing through his nose, just what he needed detention with Potter from the man that was supposed to be helping him.

"I want a full report by the time I return; fail to do so and detention will be repeated tomorrow night until you at least get it right." Snape groaned flicking his long robes out dramatically as he left the room, slamming the meek wooden door as he left.

The room clouded with silence and for a minute Harry felt his body shake with discomfort.

"I hate you Potter, every time I seem to get detention you're the one that's behind it. I swear you do it on purpose." Draco spoke turning in his seat to glare at Harry who furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"Yeah; because my one goal in life, Malfoy is to be locked, in the same room as you." Harry sneered.

"Shut it scar head." Draco growled.

"Ferret features." Harry mumbled loudly. Draco snapped forcing himself from the chair and positioning himself in front of Harry. Harry stood from his position levelling himself as best he could with Draco.

"I said shut it, Potter." Draco hissed through gritted teeth, Harry felt a sudden rush of excitement run along his stomach, Draco's pale anger filled eyes mesmerized him for a minute and he couldn't help himself for giving another spat at the blond.

"Or what Malfoy? You'll make up some lie and go crawling back to the dark lord like a good little death eater?" Harry's eyes widened when Draco's hands gripped firmly against the front of his robes bringing Potters hard chest against his own before capturing Harry's mouth with his own in an angered kiss.

Draco moaned softly in the back of his throat when Harry's hand tangled around his waist, joining his hands at the joint of Draco's lower back, his tongue sweeping over the warmth of Malfoy's lower lip, Draco's arms moved to wrap themselves to Harry's neck, his mouth opened and he allowed himself to be dominated by Harry's force.

Harry mumbled lowly under his breath, his tongue curled itself around Draco's and a pleasant buzz rushed against his mind and groin, he felt relaxed when the angered kiss turned slower and they pulled away in need of air. Draco too felt the weight lift away from his shoulder, Harry watched him for a minute both keeping each other's eyes locked against the others before pushing his mouth back to Draco's marvelling in the relaxed feeling he received from the blond.

"Better get back to- essays." Harry breathed slowly taking his arms from Draco's waist and falling back into his seat. Draco blinked a few times before falling back into his own place in front of Potter, his body felt relaxed for a change and his mind was too focused on Potter to even let the dark lord's name cross it. He cursed under his breath and watched the board, Harry watched the back of Malfoy head for a while, his body too felt relaxed and calm for a change.


	3. Touching you

**Title:** Touching you  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Touching you**_

"Have you seen Harry, Ronald?" Hermione mumbled under her breath, Ron shrugged his shoulder flicking the page of his paper and stuffing the last sasuges into his mouth, Hermione grunted disapprovingly at him, concern flooded her face and Ron sighed heavily when he caught her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione, he's probably in the common room or in the library." Ron commented setting Hermione at ease slightly.

"I'm sure you're right, he'll, he'll be alright won't he." She huffed lightly fighting to convince herself. Ron nodded with a low grumble in the back of his throat.

"He'll be just fine Hermione, like I said he's probably sat in the common room reading that bloody potions book again. You know what he's like with that thing; it's as if he's in love." Ron snickered to himself, Hermione watched him, scrunching up her nose when again his plate was flooded with the fresh smell of sasuges and his eyes skipped against the small print of the daily prophet.

"Yeah, maybe we should just go up and check-"

"Hermione, he's fine, just leave him for a while he's not going anywhere." Ron mumbled with a deep sigh. "Just relax." He added placing the paper against the desk and touching his mouth comfortingly against her cheek, Hermione cringed whipping at the grease that had been smeared along the side of her face and scowled.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled dropping her gaze down to her own plate of food, poking at it aimlessly with the teeth of her fork.

* * *

Draco moaned when Harry's hands fell against his hips rolling up his shirt to tap against the pale skin, his tongue swirled against Potter's and his hands held the back of Harry's neck to keep when close to one another.

Harry smirked letting his mouth fall along the Slytherin's jaw line, tracing patterns along the skin of his neck that caused Draco's eyes to flutter blissfully and his mouth to run dry. His fingers curled into the lose curls of Harry's short dark hair, bucking his hips forward to brush casually yet demandingly against Harry's.

"You're a crap kisser, Potter." Draco sneered, dropping his head back against the wall beside Snape's door.

Harry never answered with the witty comebacks that had been rolling around in his head instead they rolled away to flood against Draco's skin, tapping at the blonde's throat from the tip of his tongue. His finger's slipped into the buckle of Draco's trousers.

Their detention had ended on a bad note, Snape's irritatingly scratchy voice slinking in and out of each other's ear drums, shouting how pathetic they both were, the importance of paying attention and why they hadn't managed to complete the task in the time they had been given.

It left Harry wanting that comfort he gained when Malfoy's mouth was forced against his, the warmth Draco's body supplied each time they were forced against each other. There were no feelings between them, just a sutal hint of needing the other's comfort, there was no love, Harry didn't feel emotionally attached to Draco and Draco felt no attachment to Potter apart from the forceful kisses and demanding touches.

"Could you get any slower, Potter, you can catch a snitch in the air at record time but can't open a pair of trousers." Draco mumbled when Harry's mouth fell back against his throat nipping at the flawless flesh to leave small dotted red marks. "Useless..." Draco panted heavily taking his fingers from Harry's hair to grip the hard stone wall.

"Well, we aren't really in, _acceptable_ conditions Malfoy. If you haven't noticed we are stood in the middle of the corridor and if it's alright with you I would rather not be caught with your clothing in my hands." Harry smirked when Draco groaned arching his back from the wall when Harry's teeth sunk into the skin leaving a faint purple bruise against his collar bone.

"Ugh, just shut up Potter." Draco hissed.

"Hermione just drop it will you, I never said that you didn't know, I said that you could be wrong that's all." Ron's angered voice flooded along the corridor dragging Harry's mouth from Draco's neck, his hands quickly tugging at his shirt and trousers to straighten them out.

"You implied that I was wrong, I am never wrong Ronald- Harry." Hermione mumbled the anger that had clouded her face before softened as she greeted him. "Where have you been? Me and Ron have been looking everywhere for you."

"I told her you'd be alright, mate, but you know what she's like." Ron laughed lightly.

"I had detention," Harry mumbled simply looking to Draco who scoffed and tried casually to re-button the missing holes of his shirt.

Hermione followed his line of sight, scowling when Draco's eyes met with her's.

"Come on Harry, let's get back to the common room," Hermione mumbled.

"Don't panic Granger; I didn't touch the precious Chosen one." Draco sneered stepping away from the wall and flicking at his robe aimlessly, Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and Ron's cheeks heated in anger.

"Piss off you stupid ferret." Ron snapped.

"Original aren't you Weasley? You must be so proud Potter, a mudblood and an idiot." Draco scoffed his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Better, than having to follow orders from a bunch of death eaters." He contorted and he noticed that Draco's eyes lost their colour just a little. "That must make you feel so protected, gaining friends through pathetic threats."

Ron watched them both for a minute Draco's cheeks puffed out for a minute and his eyes like Harry's narrowed, Hermione mumbled under her breath stepping further from Harry and closer to Ron.

Ron looked down at her briefly before turning back to Harry and Draco who stared at one another intensely.

"At least my friends have a value in life; Weasley is never going to mount into anything."

"Neither would you if it wasn't for that tosser of a father." Harry hissed.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this Potter, and where would you be if your parents were still alive you'd just be a normal wizard, you'd be nothing more than a name and another mouth to feed, you've built yourself from the death of your parents." Draco growled, letting his mouth curl into a smirk when Harry too lost a little of the fire in his eyes.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," Harry mumbled drawing his wand and flicking his wrist.

Hermione gasped as Draco's legs locked themselves against each other and he fell backwards with a silent scream and a thud.

"Don't you ever speak about my parents like that, Malfoy." Harry hissed, growling in the back of his throat.

Hermione reach out to touch his arm gently curling her fingers into the fabric and tugging him away. "Come on, Harry, he isn't worth it. Just leave him come on before someone comes." She pleaded.

Harry sighed slipping his wand back into his pocket and letting himself be dragged away from Draco who remained against the floor struggling to reach for his wand.

"Bloody hell mate that was brilliant." Ron chuckled patting his back rewardingly when they passed through into the common room.

"No it wasn't Ronald, Harry that was very un-necessary, what if you had been caught? Malfoy is going to tell on you." Hermione breathed harshly. Ron rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to Harry who fell into the chair and let his head fall back.

"Malfoy's not going to tell Hermione, you know what he's like." Harry whispered softly allowing the flames to lick away at his skin. "Anyway don't we have a potion's essay due in tomorrow?" He mumbled changing the subject.

"I finished mine last night." Hermione mumbled, Ron of course fell all over her, whispering how much she meant to him into her ear and touching his hand against her leg in slow loving touches that made her flush and gesture awkwardly to Harry.

"I love you." He whispered softly brushing over the hollow of her neck, mumbled words against her skin that Harry couldn't quite hear from where he was sat, but obviously flattered Hermione to a point that she was giggling softly."Let us copy?" Ron finally mumbled earning himself a smack round the head as Hermione's eyes narrowed and puffed at her cheeks furiously.

* * *

**_I go away on holiday friday night, so I might squeeze in another update before then, or I might not :/  
Depends how all of the packing and stuff goes I suppose.  
Anyway, Review or I shall send lord Voldemort to you're house (Although I like him at mine :P)_**


	4. Stop staring at me!

**Title: **Stop staring at me!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Stop staring at me!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Draco mumbled to himself the morning after idly rolling the food around n his bowl with the tip of his spoon, Pansy sat at the side of him watching from the corner of her eye and flirting with him at any given chance. "Draco, are you okay?" she whispered softly glaring at him when again his hand brushed her away easily, as if she hadn't even opened her mouth.

"I'm fine." He mumbled under his breath casting his gaze towards Potter's table, he growled in the back of his throat when boy wonder laughed lightly with Ron, often gesturing wildly with his hands while the red head laughed heavily, Granger too on the odd time.

"Pathetic isn't it, laughing like that. Common curtsy would be to quite down and let other people enjoy their breakfast." Pansy hissed straightening her back as she nipped femininely at the small triangle shaped bread, Draco smirked holding back the laugh that formed in his throat, trust her to make something as simple as eating appear like she was setting up a business meeting.

"That's just Potter, he thinks he rules the damn place anyway." Draco scoffed his words layered with poison and Pansy felt a rush of relief pass her.

"I know love, him and those disgusting friends of his. A mud blood and a blood traitor, my father would be most disappointed to know I had friends of that nature, wouldn't you agree, Draco?" Her voice had fallen from a harsh hiss into a low feeble attempt at seduction, her hand fell against his thigh and a sly smile slipped against her cheeks.

Draco brushed her hand away and smirk when again she let a strangled grunt vibrate against her throat, his eyes remained against Potter watching him slowly he felt odd, following the previous nights events, it hadn't at the time, at the time Draco felt the actions were more than necessary; now however he felt confused.

As much as he had enjoyed the calm sensation that had clouded over his scence in that brief time he couldn't help but feel un-easy over the matter, he was Draco Malfoy the youngest death eater to ever serve under lord Voldemort and Potter, Potter was the golden boy of Gryffindor destine to rid the world of Voldemort.

They were never meant to do anything but throw snide remarks and the odd hex or jinx.

He didn't love Harry, heaven forbid did he love the prat, he loathed him, despised him, the only thing he found Potter was good for was helping him to relax and with the state of his and Potters situations at the minute they both looked like they could do with a little break.

Draco sneered when Harry's eye's met with his briefly before turning his attention back down to the lumpy porridge swirling his spoon amongst the thick liquid while trying to keep his mind fixed on more important issues, rather than Potter.

"Hey Harry mate, you noticed that Malfoy has been starin at ya for twenty minute now?" Seamus mumbled loud enough for every Gryffindor within earshot to turn in their seats and glance momentarily at the Slytherin table before turning back to Harry as if waiting an explanation.

Ron scoffed and Harry merely shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just pissed `cause Harry put him under a locomotor mortis curse last night." Ron beamed slapping his hand against Harry's shoulder again in a small congratulation.

Harry smiled softly, a sigh passed his lips when Ron at last stopped, he didn't understand why it was such a big deal, he and Malfoy had done a number of curses on each other, why all of a sudden was Ron boasting about this one.

"Yes, well, I thought that Harry was more mature than that personally. Seriously Harry what would you have done if Snape had caught you or any of the other teachers?" Hermione mumbled her eyes layered with a hint of concern for the chosen one's well being.

"I'm fine Hermione, look he hasn't told anybody, I'm not going to tell, he's probably just sour because he can't think of anything to get me back with." Harry smiled; Hermione looked at him sceptically for a minute before turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"Yeah. Come on we better get to potions," Hermione sighed pushing away her plate, Ron groaned in the back of his throat, stuffing the last of his breakfast down and pushing out his chair.

"Yeah, yeah, come on then." Ron mumbled un-happily, he turned on his heels and began to stalk across the great hall when Hermione cleared her throat and he stopped. Harry watched as she extended her hand and waiting until Ron had taken it, grumbled and helped her to her feet.

"See, now did that hurt?" Hermione whispered playfully and Ron scowled, mumbling under his breath when she laced their fingers and tugged him along the hall, Harry followed with a proud smirk.

Draco growled watching as Potter and Weasley continued to laugh their way through potions, sneering when either of them took the time out to cast him a warning glance, Harry more than Ron.

He hissed when Harry cornered him in the stock cubored, shutting the door softly and flicking his hand to seal the lock, light warning green eyes flashed against Malfoy's and the latter felt his knees buckle and a shiver run along his side.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Draco sneered dropping his fingers to run casually over the tip of his wand.

"Put it away Malfoy, I'm not going to jinx you." Harry muttered crossing his arms over his chest and looking over his shoulder when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want then Potter?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

Harry growled moving forward to force the blond back; Draco felt a sudden rush of panic trace his spine and his hand fell away from his wand limply. Harry's eyes narrowed placing his hands against the hard fall and pushing his legs between Draco's forcing them apart.

"Why do you keep staring at me Malfoy?" Harry growled and Draco relaxed lightly.

"I'm not staring at you Potter; don't even begin to flatter yourself. You're not even a little bit good looking." Draco mumbled, Harry smirked when again Draco's body tensed and his eyes lightened in colour.

"Just, stop, people are starting to notice and I will not cover up your _infatuation_ with me." Harry growled pulling back.

"Shut up, Potter, I hate you, I hate the ground you walk on, the people that follow you around like your really going to do something in life. You're a scrawny sixteen year old with a sour look on life. The dark Lord could take you down before you had the chance to blink Potter." Draco snarled reaching for his wand and placing the tip at Harry's throat.

Harry's eyes darkened and a smirk skittered against his mouth.

"I'm stronger than him, and you know that. Malfoy." Harry mumbled again he stepped forward and Draco stepped back, his wand shook and his eyes faltered with a hint of fear.

Harry whispered something softly lifting his hand to brush against Draco's face slowly.

"_Stupefy,"_ Draco hissed sending Harry back, his back collided with the wall and hiss of pain rolled from his tongue just as Slughorn pushed his large stomach through the door, his head followed after and Draco quickly shoved his wand back into his back pocket.

"Harry, m'boy. What happened?" Slughorn mumbled helping the younger to his feet taking no notice of Draco who had managed to squeeze past him and lingered with a foul look in the door way.

"Nothing, sir, I just slipped." Harry smiled softly brushing off the side of his robes and casting his gaze towards Draco who sneered.

"Well then, you must be more careful, I can't have my best student falling all over the place now can I." Horace laughed and Harry joined in for a minute. "Anyway come on back to work."

Harry smiled squeezing out of the door, he lingered when he passed Draco leaning over his hands curled around the jar of beetle wings, "astronomy tower, eleven o'clock." Harry whispered smirking when Draco's shuddered.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron whispered over Harry's shoulder his gaze remained against Draco untill Harry shifted and his eyes fell onto him.

"Nothing, just Malfoy being a prat." Harry mumbled, a faint smile curled at his lips when Ron shrugged his shoulders and stired the potion again, moaning over the in-correct colour it had turned.

* * *

Right, im away on holiday in the morning so  
This will have to do untill at least two and a half weeks untill i get back :D  
Reviews will be rewarded with sticks of rock and hugs. ^-^


	5. Kisses in the darkness

**Title: **Kisses in the darkness  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Kisses in the darkness**_

"Bloody hell, Harry, mate go to bed." Ron mumbled sleepily reaching down to curl his fingers against the duvet and pull it over his eyes with a loud disapproving grunt, Neville moved similar but passed a slow tired smile towards Harry who smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry." Harry whispered softly dulling down the light at the tip of his wand and tapping the parchment when Malfoy name began to move away from his dorm and head slowly towards the astronomy tower.

Placing his wand on the side and ramming the now clean map under his pillow he pulled up the duvet and watching as Ron's wriggling form relaxed again into the mattress, before rolling on the mattress springs in Harry's direction, Harry shut his eyes and struggled to keep his breaths slow and even while trying not to scrunch his eyes up too much until the sheet on Ron's bed was thrown back and his feet padded gingerly against the floor.

Obviously Ron wasn't talking about the light bothering him, they both seemed to have late night plans and Harry guessed that Ron's included meeting Hermione in the supposedly empty common room for a bit of late night cuddling.

He waited until the dorm door clicked and the sound of bare feet clicking against the stairs became distant before rolling on his side and snatching his glasses from the bedside table, checking in with the soft sound of his housemates sleeping before leaving his bed like Ron's empty.

He looked across the room when the strained sound of mattress springs vibrated against the room, ringing though his ear like a silent alarm, Dean had rolled onto his side just as Harry threw the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and padded slowly past his bed, Dean at first appeared to have noticed lifting his head in Harry's direction before again his head fell against the pillow and the soft sound of snoring gained an extra voice to their rhythmic choir.

Harry smiled softly clicking the dorm door close as silently as he possibly could and padding along the stairs in hurried clicks that he hoped where as faint as he thought.

Hermione giggled when he stepped into the common room, Ron had his nose buried into her neck, his mouth opening in soft words that crept along her cheek and snaked into her ears like they had been destined to do.

Harry shook his head slipping through the portrait hole, the fat lady stirred in her sleep furrowing her eyebrows in disapproval before dropping her head back to the side of her frame, mouth parted to release gurgled snores from her throat, Harry cringed.

* * *

Draco huffed loudly folding his arms across his chest and glaring absent mindly at the thick door, "what the hell does he think he's playing at?" he mumbled through gritted teeth, he'd been stood in the same position at least ten minutes previous to the arranged time and he couldn't help himself from feeling a little murk at Potter's actions.

The door slide open suddenly and Draco felt his heart plummet for a second when no-one appeared to have entered, it wasn't so much that he was disappointed to not find Harry emerging from the shadows. It was more for that fact that he suddenly had the sinking feeling that maybe Filch had followed him towards the tower and had been stood outside listening to him hiss at nothing but thin air.

"Merlin. I could have stayed in bed rather than be stood here like a prat for the past twelve minutes." He growled, jumping when the sound of material crinkled against his ears and a shaggy mop of dark hair and bright eyes peered at him through the darkness. "You're late." Draco growled when Harry threw the invisibility to the side and smile innocently at the blond.

"So, tell Filch," Harry teased, Draco growled.

"What do you want Potter? I have better things to do than sit up here and listening to you talk the night away. I have no trouble sleeping thank-you." He groaned.

Harry smirked stepping closer to Draco, Draco felt his back stiffen and his hand clenched suddenly, he was determined to remain where he was, look the way he had looked when Harry entered the room, he wasn't about to let Harry win.

"What have you dragged me here for anyway Potter?" He mumbled gathering back his wit, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed when Harry brushed past him and sat against the windows edge.

"What happened yesterday?" Harry whispered softly turning his attention towards the pale night sky, small stars were just starting to push their way through the clouds and shine beautifully around the dim light of the moon.

"A lot of things happened yesterday, I was woken by Blaise walking into the end of my bed, I had breakfast then went to lessons." Draco mumbled pressing his back against the door watching Harry with a curious expression.

"I meant the kissing you prat!" Harry snapped suddenly.

"Yes, well needs must I suppose." Draco mumbled keeping his eyes against Harry's despite the sudden need to pull away and look anywhere within a three feet proximity of the golden boy.

"Why did you kiss me, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"You kissed me as well Potter, you're not so innocent yourself, and if I remember correctly it was _your_ tongue that had been shoved down _my_ throat." Draco hissed.

"If you hadn't kissed me in the first place; maybe my tongue would have remained in my own mouth!"

"What are you getting all worked up about anyway, it's not like I'm in bloody love with you—your not are you?" Draco whispered, his eyebrow shot and Harry sneered.

"Oh yes, Malfoy I'm so in love with you it hurts to talk about it." Harry growled. "Of course I'm not you prat I just wanted to know why for some deluded reason you kissed me and why for the love of Merlin you have been staring at me through out _every_ lesson we have shared through the day."

"Piss off Potter." Draco snapped.

An owl swooped past the window suddenly catching Harry's attention back to the window a sigh heaved from Draco lips shifting his hands uncomfortably for a minute.

"I don't know why I kissed you alright. I just knew for some reason that it would make me feel oddly better." Draco mumbled awkwardly. Harry turned his attention back to the blond Slytherin the smirk had slipped from his mouth and a hard look rested in his eyes. "It helped me to relax."

"Me, too." Harry whispered hesitantly.

Draco smirked forcing his back against the wall, his eyes fluttered to a soft close and his head rolled back against the wall in small relaxed breaths.

"You're and idiot, Potter." He hissed suddenly, Harry's eyebrows furrowed for a minute.

"Now hold on a minute!" Harry growled.

"You are, and all those stupid friends of yours." Draco continued fighting the smile that threatened to surface when Harry stepped forwards, an angered flush snaking its way along the underside of his neck to spill over into his tanned cheeks.

Harry mumbled under his breath, eyebrows furrowed to meet in the centre, his hands balled into a fist when he backed Draco further against the wall, the blondes arms fell away from his chest touching the palm of his hands against Harry's hips.

"Filthy mudblood and a blood traitor, I expected better of you Potter." Draco continued to bait him.

Harry growled in the back of his throat moving towards the Slytherin his hands fell palm downwards against the wall cutting off Draco's escape routes, he didn't stop however until his hips met with Draco's in a sharp intake of air and his mouth ghosted across Malfoy's ear.

"You could have just asked." He growled latching his mouth to exposed skin of his neck, Draco felt his head roll back and a soft moan passed across his face, fleeting his mouth against Harry's flushed cheek.

* * *


	6. Crimson and Clover

**Title: **Crimson and clover  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Crimson and Clover**_

"Harry, for god sake put that book away, who knows what kinds of things are written in there, they could be an enemy." Hermione hissed over the great hall, her tone fell lightly when a few people turned to glance at her.

"Hermione, it's a book." Ron mumbled with a mouthful of his breakfast.

"It is not just a book Ronald! That is a book that could be seriously defiled in the wrong hands." She hissed and Harry rolled his eyes for the third time that morning.

"Just because this _half blood prince_ was better than you at potions doesn't mean it holds evil intensions, Hermione." Harry grunted instantly realising what he'd said he opened his mouth to apologize.

"It doesn't matter to me how good they were at cheating their way into grades Harry. It worries me Harry that you could be reading notes written by someone that is no friend to you." Hermione scolded and Harry sighed out of frustration.

"Just leave it out Hermione, I can take care of myself thank-you." Harry snapped pushing away his plate and storming out of the great hall.

Hermione sighed brushing a few lose curls from her eyes and dropping her gaze down to the table.

"I'm worried about him Ron, all he seems to care about is that bloody book it's unhealthy to be obsessed with text books."

Ron almost chocked on the bacon clogging his throat biting back a snort when it finally slipped its way into his stomach.

"I am not obsessed Ronald! I just enjoy broadening my mind; there is nothing unhealthy about wanting to know more about something that could prove important." Hermione scoffed, causing Ron to cock his eyebrow and whisper a soft.

"Whatever you say,"

Before turning back to his breakfast with a sullen look.

* * *

"What's the matter Potter you and mudblood have a lovers quarrel over breakfast this morning." Draco sneered causing Pansy to chuckle behind him. "I hope the weasel didn't mind you stealing his girlfriend, but I suppose being a Weasley you get use to sharing things."

"Sod off Malfoy I'm not in the mood for you." Harry snapped.

"Now, now Potter that's no way to talk to people when they attempt a civil conversation is it." Malfoy smirked crossing his arms against his chest and leaning back against the wall.

"I wouldn't exactly class your opening statement civil."

"You'd be surprised." Draco hissed.

"Nothing you can do would surprise me anymore." Harry smirked and Draco's skin tinged a blossom pink colour.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pansy spat suddenly, Draco scowled in her direction and she back down a little, Harry merely shrugged.

"It wasn't intended for you to understand." Harry grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and people who are far more important to see than the two of you." Harry mumbled turning his back to the two Slytherin's his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Who's more important than a Malfoy?" Draco sneered, snorting a laugh when Harry continued down the corridor his mouth curled into a satisfactory smirk. "Go away Pansy." Draco snapped turning on his heels the laughter dyeing on the tip of his tongue as his mouth fell into a frown.

Pansy huffed furrowing her eyebrow when Draco pushed off from the wall and followed in Potter footsteps along the corridor.

* * * *

"Hermione I'm sorry about what I said at breakfast." Harry whispered softly when she turned the book upwards to cover the scowl on her face.

Harry sighed fingering the feathers strands at the top his quill.

"I know you're only looking out for me but, you and I have both checked the book for enchantments, it's just scribbled notes that's all." He pushed heaving a sigh from her mouth.

"I'm just worried Harry that this book is going to get you killed, or expelled." Hermione pushed flattening the book against the table and offering a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry huffed.

He loved his friends, more than anything they were practically the only family he had left but they could become over bearing, Hermione especially this year had been cornering him in classrooms or in the great hall offering to talk to him about Sirius or anything else that was bothering him.

She just needed to understand that he was 16years old now, he was more than capable of looking after himself, he could deal with things without her now.

"See I told you. Your all she's been talking about all day, I was actually getting sick of hearing your name every ten seconds." Ron grunted when Hermione shot him a hard glare.

"I was worried about my friend Ronald, maybe if you shown more interest in Harry's well being rather than stuffing your face then you would understand just a little of how I feel at the minute." Hermione scolded as Ron's eyebrows furrowed.

"We're blokes. I'm not getting all touching feely with Harry that's what girls do, blokes pat each other on the back and move on." Ron answered simply. "Right Harry?"

"Well maybe Harry needs someone to talk to, _someone_ to help him _relax_ a little." She huffed.

_I have that,_ Harry mused softly to himself, smiling despite himself.

"Hermione he's fine, honestly you're like my mum sometimes you know she's always trying to tell Harry what he need—ow" Ron hissed when the face of Hermione's book slapped roughly against his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"For saying I was like your mother Ronald!" Hermione hissed before turning her attention back to Harry who regarded them both with light amusement.

"I said only sometimes." Ron defended touching his fingers against her arm lightly.

Hermione huffed brushing his hand away and re-opening her book.

"Where have you been anyway mate?" Ron asked desperate to climb out of the whole he had dug quite deep in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked fiddling animatedly with the threads of his tie.

"Well you look like you just got out of a fight, you haven't have you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped against him in an instant her dark eyes skipping along the askew tie knot, the bottom buttons of his shirt hung open and his hair was messier and that wasn't counting the slightly crooked glass and soft flush in his cheeks.

She cursed herself for missing it all on first glance.

"No, I was out flying that's all." Harry answered surprised at how easily the lie slipped from his mind to the tip of his tongue. He hadn't even had to hesitate.

"Awe, you should have said I would have come and practised with you—" Ron stopped when Hermione's firm gaze landed on him. "But of course I wanted to spend time with Hermione." He breathed when she smiled.

Harry laughed lightly at the pair of them, Ron rolling his eyes when Hermione turned back to the scattered words in her book.

Ron chuckled in the back of his throat, rolling his arm to Hermione's shoulder when her brow furrowed.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working on that essay for Snape?" She remained and Harry sighed lightly.

* * *


	7. Ties

**Title: **Ties  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_Ties_

Harry growled his cheeks heating in frustration as the silky crimson and gold tie refused to lock itself into a knot no matter how many times he had tried, even Neville didn't get into as much mess when putting on his tie as Harry did and it was pitiful to be the only one stood in the boys dormitory fighting with a piece of thin cloth.

He just didn't understand why he had to wear one, it didn't hide any part of his flesh, it couldn't prevent him from being attack or teach him some sort of ancient spell it was a useless slab of cloth that did nothing but irritate him every morning.

"Come on Harry." Ron shouted up the stairs causing him to sigh in defeat and potter down the stairs with it clumped against his throat, hoping that maybe Hermione would take pity one morning and do it for him without giggling like an idiot.

"Oh, Harry don't you think it's about time you learnt to do this yourself?" Hermione chuckled curling her fingers against the knot and pushing against his throat to form the perfect tie, he sighed in defeat smiling sheepishly with tickled pink cheeks.

It was embarrassing for him, 16 years old, destine to rid the world of Voldemort and yet he still had trouble fixing a simple tie. He just hoped that during their final battle Voldemort didn't challenge him to a tie contest; the winner takes the wizarding world.

"It's not like I haven't been trying." He pushed shooting his eyes to Ron who tried to cover his laughter with a cough. "Can't we just go down to breakfast, I'm starving." Harry commented and Ron's ear perked up in an instant.

"I agree with Harry on this one. I mean we can't learn on an empty stomach Hermione." He grinned.

"Yeah, fine come on let's just go shall we." She breathed out in a sigh snatching her text book from the side, Ron grinned childishly falling to her side, his footsteps matching perfectly with hers as they walked quietly along the corridor Harry trailing along behind his fingers still itching away at the un-comftably tightness of his tie.

* * *

Harry growled swinging his fist at his side as he stormed his way along the corridor, it was official he hated Wednesday's everything about them, he'd been given three separate detention from two different teacher's not one of them letting him off just the once.

Harry was sure when he admitted to Snape that he'd forgotten his homework the potions professor's eyes had lit up with pure excitement.

The knot in his tie was still constricting his wind pipe a little and had slipped from the collar of his shirt to rub against his neck tickling him in the middle of class to the point that he cried out in frustration.

He yelped when slender fingers curled around the material yanking him from the empty corridor his back hit the wall off a small alcove, a loud groan left his lips, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes opening slowly to scowl at the warm body pressed against his own.

Draco Malfoy smirked wrapping the silk around his fist tugging it until Harry's mouth fell against his own, the material still threading through his finger's when Harry rested his hands against Draco's waist tugging the blond flush against his body, his tongue dressing the inside of Draco's mouth when he parted him lips.

Draco moaned softly approving when the sound was swallowed in Harry's mouth, his fingers still threaded with the tie tugging until the knot came loose and Harry sighed happily when the material fell away from his neck even if it was only to fall against the floor from Malfoy's fingers.

And at last he understood the reason behind the ties, they were deigned to be pulled and taken off slowly by skilful fingers that brushed sensually across the skin while doing it. Harry for a second loved his tie.

But the thought left his mind quickly when Draco sunk his fingers into the wild curls of Harry's hair soft moans leaving the blondes mouth when Harry's mouth fell away from his lips and the front of his teeth scraped roughly against the soft pale skin of Draco's neck, his tongue swirling against the skin.

"Bad day, Potter," Draco groaned out pushing his hips forward to meet with Harry's when the latter bite down into the skin, feathering light kisses along the faint red mark.

"You'd know." Harry growled, pushing back until Draco's back collided with the wall and a hiss of pain dripped sweetly into Harry's eardrum. "Since it was your fault I was given a second detention with Snape." Harry hissed pulling back when Draco peppered Harry's throat with heavy wet kisses. His slim finger's rolling across the buttons of Harry's shirt, brushing over the skin of his chest roughly.

His mouth pushing back against Harry's, his head throbbed with pain when Harry forced him back sending a shiver of pain along the base of his neck and through his skull.

* * *

Draco sighed falling happily into the chair, Pansy looked towards him his cheeks were tickled pink and the top buttons of his shirt hung open to reveal faint pale skin.

"Where have you been?" She asked pouting when he glared at her.

"None of your business Parkinson," Draco snapped, rolling his wrist idle before pushing himself back out of the chair.

"You never tell me anything, Draco!" Pansy hissed.

"Do I really have to?" He backed, watching Pansy's mouth fall into a limp frown.

"Yes. I'm your girlfriend; we're supposed to tell each other everything." She whispered hanging her head when Draco merely snorted as a response.

"You're not my girlfriend." He glared causing her to slink back and fall into the chair with a dusty thump. "So stop interfering in something that doesn't concern you."

* * *


	8. Can’t face your mistake

**Title: **Can't face your mistakes.  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** r**oxiC13 **for giving me the push I needed to get this out :)  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Can't face your mistake**_

Weeks had passed slowly and the summer sun slowly fell against the hills for the last day of summer leaving way for autumn to greet Hogwarts students with heavy breaths of wind, and magical fingers licking over the leaves to leave them a golden and red colour.

Harry sighed pulling the cloak closer against his shivering frame, the wind was heavier this year he didn't know if it was because maybe the wizarding world didn't feel too happy at the minute, even with the sun in the summer there was still that constant fear, it wasn't being enjoyed by most people. Emotions were running cold and so it seemed was the weather.

He loosened the scarf from his neck and fell onto the floor in a heap in front of the common room fire, the flames licking away at his grateful skin, warming away the chills that had worked their way through the thick jumper and bit him messily. He sighed contently.

Ron and Hermione had been watching him for the past few days and he was painfully aware of them both whispering behind his back when they thought he was too occupied with _the half blood prince_. He had seen them, he'd heard them.

Yet he didn't care, he didn't think to question their motives instead he asked the questions in Draco's mouth, he hissed at them through gritted teeth against Malfoy's smooth skin.

He was completely obsessed with the blonde.

Draco Malfoy was Harry's dirty little secret, and he enjoyed the motion of that thought crossing over his mind.

But.

It seemed that things changed over one point, the kisses that were once sloppy and angry were becoming neat and soft, sometimes it was nothing more than a brush of the lips and a chat about the situation, Harry enjoyed those sessions as much as he loved the rough needy touches and kisses they shared between each other.

It was mostly Draco's eyes that Harry had come to be obsessed with, he loved to watch the molten silver pupils flicker with various different colours depending on the mood, depending on the way that Harry spoke and treated him.

He was starting to think that maybe things were getting a little out of hand, but one look at those bright pavement grey eyes looking up at him needily when he had Draco pressed against the wall, knees shaking, lips swollen and Harry's name rolling from flushed cheeks in a barely audible whisper. Had Harry's heart jolting forward and his mouth following.

The thought gone.

"I know who gave Katie that necklace." Harry whispered suddenly causing Hermione and Ron to look towards him, the fire still lapping at his pale cheeks giving the side of his face an almost golden glow.

Hermione closed the book in her hand and moved forward in her seat, curiosity running along the base of her iris when Ron too leaned forward, not as interested as Hermione but curious to his friends thinking none the less.

" Malfoy."

* * *

Draco huffed out a clean puffs of wispy white air across the grounds, his heavy breaths forming faint ghosts in the air as he walked, skin tinged in a pale grey as he walked along the cold corridors, he felt sick.

It was always all talk but no action and now...

Now...

He could have killed her, Katie Bell an innocent Hogwarts student who had done nothing to him that he could remember apart from playful Quiditch banter and now she was laying in saint mungo's fighting for her life because of something he'd done.

No it wasn't his fault. She was a stupid Gryffindor, he'd told her not to open it but she had, she'd touched it, it was her own fault.

He wanted to smile smugly at the students passing him with odd looks, but he couldn't muster the courage to even smile as he pushed through the abandoned girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle swooped from the ceiling resting her hand against his shoulder comfortingly.

Water splashed against his face as he stared at his reflection, disappointed with the mere sight of himself.

Was it really worth it anymore? Was it really worth hurting people and feeling miserable just to be the dark lords pet like his father had been all those years, the idea didn't sound so appealing anymore.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and heavy sobs rattled his chest, listening as Myrtle's voice whispered softly into ear, words that he choice to ignore, words that he chose to let slip through his ears and set him mind on something else.

He turned on his heels a scowl marrying his face when he noticed Potter stood in the doorway his wand quickly pulled from his pocket and a hex thrown to the emerald eyed youth.

Harry didn't care that Draco was crying, he should have, he should have attempted to comfort him but the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the blond but the whispering of wordless curses and hexes.

They both ducked and dived out of the way, neither listening to Myrtle's continual cries of "no, stop, please stop." Both too busy fighting off each other to listen or care for what was leaving her mouth in pleading cries that echoed loudly against the walls.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted his eyebrows furrowing in the centre.

His heart sank to his stomach when Draco fell to the floor, scarlet droplets of pure blood sparking against the walls and windows, splattering against the walls and pooling around the limp slim frame of Draco's immobile body.

Harry fell to his knees the anger boiling down to regret and shame, his mind screaming at him to run and get help and yet his feet refused to work and he was sentenced to crawl through the blood squashing it against the fabric of his jeans, his hand fell against the deep cut over Draco's chest but withdrew when he gained no response from the blond and it smeared across his shirt and robes.

Myrtle shrieked in horror watching Harry smear the blood across his shirt and stare down at the pale, lifeless face of Draco Malfoy as if praying the blond to open his eyes, to reaffirm himself that Draco was still alive.

A knot suddenly formed in his stomach and the sensation of being sick whirled around his insides, he had seen people like this before and felt strongly towards them but this was different he felt so much stronger towards Draco. He felt like he had just killed something important to him, someone important to him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered the words repeating themselves slowly over and over again.

* * *

_Omg, I am so, so, so sorry, its been ages since I last updated and I don't have an excuse I'm just not as into this story as I am my others.  
Thanks to **roxiC13 **for reminding me to get this out and I'm sorry its such a sloppy chapter I did it quick on my free period at school.  
Review's would be smashing since im currently sat in the common room listening to the Jonas Brother (Bleh)_


	9. Piss Off Potter

**Title: **Piss off Potter  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_Piss off Potter_

Draco groaned the pain across his chest burnt and ripples of pain washed over his skull and spine continually. Professor Snape had patched him best he could but he still felt the painful scorch of his skin tearing away at the seams.

The sun had long rolled over the hills and he watched as Poppy pulled the curtains closed with her wand preventing his eyes from viewing the perfect oval of the moon that had graced the sky that night. He felt envious of anyone who had the opportunity to gaze upon it and wasted it talking to their friends.

He stifled a moan when he rolled onto his back pavement grey eyes fluttering slowly when a tired yawn nipped away at the lining of his throat begging to be free.

His friends had been visiting for a few hours and he couldn't bring himself to spill the truth of what had happened not as a scence of pride it was more to protect Harry, the thought caused him to furrow his brow and let a low growl roll away from the tip of his tongue. Protect Potter? The same Potter who had put him so selfishly in this position.

The soft sound of material crumbling between sweaty, desperate fingers pulled his eyes open and he looking over into the dull, apologetic green eyes of Potter.

"Piss off Potter." He snapped his voice remained low but the harsh tone continued on through the whisper.

He could tell by the way that Harry tensed and the odd expression that crossed over his eyes that no matter the amount of abuse Draco threw his way he was just going to stand there and take it, because he knew as much as Draco knew he deserved it all.

"What do you think you're doing here? It's your fault I'm in here! You could have killed me Potter, how dare you strut in here when I'm trying to rest and make yourself present in my company. I could call her anytime and have you thrown in detention." Draco snapped his eyes hardened when Harry's softened.

"But you wouldn't." Harry whispered his voice meek but confident.

Draco sighed thumping his head against the pillow and regretting it in an instant, his eyes scrunched up and small howl of pain rolled away from him tongue unable to bite it back before Harry's ears had the chance to catch it. Harry reached out his hands to comfort the blond only to have Draco jerk away violently from the touch.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed and Harry recoiled his hands.

"I just want to help you." Harry whispered, he sounded pathetic and Draco had taken note of his sudden awkward actions to the blond he was usually the dominant one, he was usually in charge, fluttering charming words into Draco's ear with a harsh confidence and now he was stood awkwardly, green eyes clouded over with sympathy and apologises that Harry still seemed to be revising over in his head.

"Just leave me alone Potter." Draco scowled rolling onto his side, his eye closed tightly and as childish as he felt he couldn't help but feel it was the right thing to do.

"Malfoy, please, I'm sorry if I had known what that spell did I never would have used it against you. I'll do anything." Harry pleaded with him.

Draco felt his eyes loosen and flutter with a sigh, shrugging away Harry's hand when it fell against his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Please Potter." Draco whispered and Harry was caught off guard by the please that rolled from Draco's mouth, he didn't think before opening his mouth and regretted it instantly.

"Why?"

Draco rolled back onto his back his eyes met with his eyes when he shifted to press his back against the backboard the cold metal nipping at his hot skin. He winced and met Harry's eyes with a burning anger that Harry hadn't seen from the blond before.

"Because when you touch me I can't be angry with you that's why Potter. You hurt me! Not just physically but mentally I thought for some deluded reason that you cared just a little bit but in reality you just took what you wanted without feeling anything!" Draco hissed his tone rose and fell from light to loud in bats of eyelids.

Harry just sat there, his mind processing the information slowly as Draco spoke.

"Do you—"

"No I do not! I just thought that we were past the whole fighting with dangerous spells. We aren't first years anymore Potter you should have known not to use that spell on anyone. Anyone could have created it, the dark lord himself could have." Draco hissed realisation dawned in his eyes when Harry's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

He was lecturing Harry. It was almost as if he was giving Harry a clear warning to the working's of Voldemorts mind he felt his loyalties to the dark lord wash away into nothing. He shook the thought away and huffed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't use it again." Harry promised and Draco could tell from the tone of his voice that Harry desperately wanted to keep that promise not just because of Draco but for himself for his own pride to not be damaged.

"What do you want anyway Potter?" Draco sighed slithering his way back down into the bed and rolling onto his side, sick of looking at Harry's apologetic green eyes.

"Just wanted to come and see you."

Draco felt his heart give a small shudder and the shadow of a smile crossed over his face.

"Well you have now so piss off." He snapped cringing at the harshness of his own words when Harry un-folded the invisibility cloak and threw it across his own shoulders.

"Sorry." He whispered, lips brushing against Draco's ear to place a soft kiss against the Slytherin's cheek.

* * *

Draco found the next day that last night wasn't going to just be a onetime thing because at the same time Poppy disappeared into her own little room within the hospital wing Harry Potter would make his presence known with a whispered 'hey' and a soft smile.

Draco was in fact grateful to have him for company during the night even if nine times out of ten he'd just fall asleep without realising and when he woke he would meet the olive eyes of Pansy or the chubby cheeks of Crabbe staring back at him.

Harry's late night visits continued until at last Draco was what he liked to think the picture of health, despite Poppy gushing over his extremely pale cheeks. He left the hospital bed and crawled back into his own.

No more sleepless nights.

No more listening to Poppy scowl at children or roll her eyes over a scratch.

No more late night visits from Harry Potter.

He sighed curling the pillow to his face and mumbling softly against the thread's, he wouldn't miss that, he wouldn't let himself fall for Harry bloody Potter no matter how many soft kisses the youth had placed against his mouth in the hospital. No matter how many promises he made to Draco he wouldn't fall for him.

He couldn't.

His father would kill him, the dark would kill him, Harry Potter was off limits and that was the end of it. He could never love Harry and Harry would never love him.

It just wasn't allowed between them.


	10. Living in the moment

**Title: **Living in the moment  
**Song title: **Carry you- Jimmy Eat World.  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_Living in the moment_

They had fallen back into the old routine quicker than Harry had expected, in fact he was quite prepared for Draco to scoff at him or just turn his nose up and walk away. Instead he found that the incident had only raised Draco's sexual frustration and more time than before he was found shoving Draco against the wall with heavy kisses.

Draco of course had no objections when his fingers curled around the locks of Harry's hair or the way that Harry's skilful fingers skipped across his chest nor did he really mind that the movements between them were becoming softer and more affectionate touches were being placed across his skin.

He rather enjoyed it.

Draco opened his mouth in a low growl when Harry's tongue flittered across his throat sucking at the pale skin while running his hands across the blonde's sides gently brushing the skin, pushing up at his school shirt while Draco tried everything with his hands to drag Harry closer to himself.

To avert the abuse on his neck and have Harry's mouth attach to his own in one of those slow passionate kisses that Harry had suddenly developed a love for giving to him.

Hermione sighed she hated this corridor, she didn't really know why but there was just something about it that was creepy, there were hardly any portraits and those that did hang across the walls muttered nothing to her through her travels like the others had.

A soft moan rang against her ear followed by a threatening growl that caused her to jump and a shiver to run along her spine, lowering her wand to the floor a little too she followed the continual strangling sounds. Expecting to find a few seconds years squabbling like she had the night previously.

But instead her eyes fell against the messy mop of Harry's hair and pale flushed skin of one Draco Malfoy who looked far too interested in the way that Harry moved his mouth over his own to even notice Hermione whisper to her wand and step back to cover her mouth.

She shook her head unable to revealed herself and inform them both that not only had they been caught red handed but by one of Harry's best friends none the less.

Her eyes caught the sight of more wand light and finally peeling herself away from the wall she moved towards it, greeting Ron with a normal smile that would have done anyone proud.

"All clear." She smiled, re-lighting her wand and threading her fingers into Ron's desperate to get the ginger away from Harry and Draco without arousing suspicion.

"Been quite, don't you think?" He asked and Hermione resisted the urge to snort.

"Yes it has tonight."

Whispering the password she shivered when a cold breeze swept past her and into the common room at a speed that would have put Harry's broom to shame.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Ron mumbled pulling her from her thoughts just as Harry emerged from the steps, his hair was ruffled and his eyes landed against Hermione with a panicked look that worried even her. "You're up late mate." Ron observed in jest.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Hermione before she went to bed." Harry mumbled, looking between his friends, Ron shrugged pushing a quick kiss to the side of Hermione's face and stepping through the stairs.

They both stood listening at the light patter of Ron's feet, only opening her mouth when the boy's dorm slammed and the sound of Seamus shouting at Ron covered the common room, she opened her mouth to speak but found that no words came to mind and closed it again.

"Draco Malfoy." She whispered and Harry tensed. "Of all the people in the school you went for Draco Malfoy? What the hell were you thinking Harry! You were the one convinced that he was working for the dark lord and now.... I saw you and him and it looked to me as if there was more than rivalry going on in that corridor."

"Hermione please—"

"No Harry, just tell me what's happening to you? You seem so dislodged from everyone even with Ron you're constantly in your own little world battling us all away." She smiled lightly to put Harry at ease. "Were you scared to tell us Harry? You know that you can talk to me about anything, I'm always here for you."

"It's just a bit of fun." Harry blurted out and Hermione looked to him with shocked eyes. "We just need a release that's all."

"You really think that you are both going to just be able to walk away from this! Harry how long have you and Malfoy been like this with each other."

"Just a few months. It's no big deal Hermione we just need it to help relax." Harry answered.

"Harry people can't just use each other like that, one of you are going to get hurt. Someone is going to fall in love and then what will you do?" She mumbled. "Harry you are my best friend and I have stuck by you in ever decision ever made even when I haven't been a fan of those choice's I helped you."

"Hermione no-one is going to fall in love, we hate each other, it's just a way to relax that all. I have everything under control trust me." Harry pleaded his voice was confident but hitched at his own words ever so often.

"Harry you can't expect to keep this up and have everything back to normal when you get bored." Hermione breathed. "It doesn't work like that and you know it."

"Hermione please—"

"Harry I trust you, and respect the fact that you don't want this to go around the school but.... Malfoy, I'm not going to tell you to stop although I completely disagree with the way you are both using each other."

"Don't tell Ron." Harry pleaded with her, his voice was desperate and Hermione sighed.

"I won't, just—be careful Harry don't let things get too out of hand, keep it in a controlled environment." She forced. "Go on you better get to bed."

Harry stood where he was for a minute watching her until a sigh passed his mouth and he nodded his head numbly.

"Night."

"Night, Harry." Hermione sighed her voice was strained and as caring as she wanted to sound she couldn't force the emotion in her words. "I hope you know what you doing."


	11. Parseltongue

**Title: **Parseltongue  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Parseltongue**_

Things had died down since Harry's conversation with Hermione, he had stopped sneaking out of the common room to meet with Draco, or snatching him from the corridor at every given chance. The whole thing had come to halt for the past few weeks.

And it was beginning to frustrate him.

Draco seemed just as uptight about the situation but refused point blank to be associated with Harry Potter throughout the course of the day. Even when forced into an argument by their friends they made it brief and left at the quickest available time.

Just that one night had given Draco the wakeup call he desperately needed. He and Harry Potter were not suppose to be intimately involved with each other, even if that was just something for them to take their anger and stress out with.

Someone was always going to find, they would all find out sooner or later eventually. Draco was just glad that it had been someone that at least one of them was close enough to persuade not to speak of it to anyone.

But of course it put the Slytherin on edge, each and every time he was forced to insult her, he knew that she had something that could ruin him, not just with his friends but with his family and potential his life. Every time he had to look at her with those pleading eyes when the words left his mouth, each time watching her weighing out her options.

She wasn't doing it to protect Draco; she was doing it to protect Harry. He was glad of that small fact.

Harry had kept himself close to Hermione and Ron through those weeks, leaving their side's only when he had lessons with Dumbledore and although Hermione questioned him over it, Ron remained silent and told her to leave him alone for a few minutes.

She didn't. Instead she waiting until Ron had left the room or was too busy talking to Seamus over a game of chess before prompting her questions to Harry who tried his hardest to avoid answering.

Although they had stopped meeting with one another, Harry often sat in bed watching the small spot of Draco Malfoy through the marauders map, sometimes watching him stood at the astronomy tower for hours other time pacing around the Slytherin room.

They missed their secret meetings.

Although they would never admit it to one another, Draco missed the warming comfort of Harry against him and Harry missed watching those cold grey eyes sparkle with flecks of colour each time their lips met.

* * *

It wasn't until the following Thursday that Harry pushed the marauders map aside and shuffled through his trunk in search of the invisibility cloak.

He had spent the past week analyzing the situation before making his decision and forcing himself out of bed he threw the cloak over his shoulders, wand stuffed into the pocket of his Pyjama pants.

A few of the floorboard creaked under his weight but none of the other boys seemed to notice, Ron's snoring alone was enough to cover the sound. Harry let a small nervous laugh pass his mouth when he eased the door open and slipped out the cloak falling lightly.

Slipping effortlessly through the portrait hole he took a deep breath and checked Draco's location on the map he was heading back for the Slytherin dungeons slowly from what Harry could tell. He was obviously reluctant to return to his house room.

He smiled pushing the map back into his pocket and rushing as fast as he dared without making too much sound or hitting anything that was able to report him. Which in Hogwarts was harder than anyone could have thought.

Draco puffed out a sighed lingering around the portrait hole. He still didn't understand what he had been waiting for over the past few weeks, but it seemed that old habits die hard. He touched the wall with the tips of his finger and took a deep breath, his mouth opening to mutter the password only to be captured by a warm hand and his body dragged back into the shadows against a hard chest.

Draco scowled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He demanded tugging the hand away. Harry grinned under the cloak pulling it away from his face he smiled awkwardly at the blonde. "Potter?"

"Malfoy." Harry greeted.

"The question still stands even if it is you." Draco whispered his voice was soft.

"I wanted to come and talk to you, Malfoy." Harry muttered his smile remained soft despite his sudden urge to go back the way he had come. "Hermione isn't going to tell anyone and I think that you and I avoiding each other is a little unnecessary." He stated and Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"You're the one that said we couldn't do this anymore." Draco sighed.

"I know and it was a stupid decision, it was because I panicked and it was the only thing I could think off to solve matters." Harry defended his actions; Draco tensed for a minute when Harry moved forward his hands resting against the Slytherin's hips.

"Potter. You know what you said made scence. This is too risky, she could be the first of many people to catch us and not everyone is going to be as easy to persuade as her." Draco scoffed pushing Harry's hands away. "It's done, it was fun but it has to stop."

"You don't mean that." Harry smirked when Draco flushed. "If you did you wouldn't have been stood at the astronomy tower every night."

"I haven't!" Draco snapped his eyebrow furrowed.

"You have, I know you have."

"Oh come on then oh great Harry Potter how do you know what I have been doing with my spare time?" Draco whispered his voice was demanding.

Harry laughed lightly pressing his hands back against Draco's hips and leaning forward until his mouth brushed against Draco's faintly, his excited breaths reaching out to curl around Draco's.

Draco felt his eyes flutter slowly when Harry stepped closer forcing his hard torso against Draco's his breathing increased and a shot of excitement ran along his spine when Harry smirked.

"That would be telling." Harry grinned pushing forward until he had Draco's mouth securely under his own.

The blonde didn't take his time to react instead his hands reached for the back of Harry's neck and he brought the emerald eyed youth against him desperately. Harry felt his heart lurch forward when Draco parted his lips and wrapped his tongue to Harry's running along the sides and breathing in the boy wonder for all that he was worth.

Soft tanned hands ran carelessly along Draco's sides touching every inch of flesh he could reach, he pulled back to trail kisses along Draco's jaw and neck, the blonde shivered exciting Harry further.

It just felt right with Draco, there was that constant fight for power with the blonde and even though he knew he would always dominate he enjoyed the heavy kisses and rough hands that pushed and pulled him in the heat of the moment.

"_I love you."_ Harry hissed freezing when the words left his mouth.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in the back of his throat, Draco groaned pulling Harry roughly who seemed to have frozen.

"Parsletongue? Say it again." Draco begged relaxing Harry's breaths for a few minutes.

Harry moved his lips beside the blonde's ear soft breaths brushing over the shell of his Slytherin lover. "_Draco. I love you."_ A small smile graced his mouth when the blonde arched his hips forward. "_I love you."_ Harry repeated thankful that Draco didn't understand a word he had said.

But when they pulled apart and the words echoed against his ears again, Harry felt his heart beat increase and panic set back into his eyes.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Sariki6894:** Sorry the link you left did not work and I was going to put this in my last post but forgot. Anyway, you are more than welcome to take this and translate it :D


	12. Christmas parties

**Title: **Christmas Parties  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_Christmas parties_

Harry had not been looking forward to Slughorn's Christmas party but he needed to be there. He needed to be as close to Slughorn as he could possible get because it was what Dumbledore had asked of him but this... this was over stepping the mark.

Harry stood against the wall his eyes watching a few of the other guests including Luna who was still communicating with Horace's mysterious vampire friend. Hermione was stood watching him from a far Ron talking aimlessly at her.

Her questions had stopped much to Harry's approval but it didn't stop her from watching him carefully when Draco would enter the room or they would approach each other on the corridor for the usual duelling competions. It also didn't stop her from approaching each corridor with extreme caution.

Harry on the other hand had made his and Draco's visits as short as possible and not as regular as they had before, not because Hermione was still curious to his behaviour or choice in partner, but for the fact that he had scared himself. Even if the words were whispered in parseltongue it did not excuse the fact that he had said them in the first place.

Draco was none the wiser to his words, an advantage that Harry hoped to keep but the blond enjoyed Harry whispering to him in Parseltongue and Harry liked the reaction he gained from Draco when he complied with arrogant snake's wishes. He just dreaded Draco's questions of what he had said when they had finished.

Draco was many things but he was not an idiot there was only so many times he could say that he was using Draco's name. He was going to ask what else he had been whispering. Harry was dreading the day that his mind would betray him and the words would flood from his mouths in fluid English and Draco would hear him.

Harry let a sigh pass through his mouth when he thought back to his conversation with Hermione he had said that there was no chance that any of them could fall in love and she had proclaimed that statement to be utterly ridiculous. He now understood her words better than before.

He had fallen for Draco Malfoy. And Hermione was aware of the fact she was merely waiting for him to approach her over the subject.

Harry's attention snapped to the door when the sound of loud voices and the faint growl that every student who had been caught in forbidden areas of the school knew to be Filch passed through the thick wood and clouded over the music playing merrily in the background.

Harry felt his back shift away from the wall when his eyes met with the warm grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. The proud Malfoy pleading with Filch to let him go.

Hermione turned her attention from the blond to look at Harry whose eyes had lightened and the bored look that had been fixed against his face most of the evening disappeared to an almost amused smile. Her attention switched back to the commotion in the middle of the hall when Harry's bright green eyes slipped in their sockets to meet hers.

"It's Christmas let the poor boy stay." Slughorn boomed cheerily, Filch's face scrunched into a sour expression his finger reluctantly removing themselves from the back of Draco's jacket.

Draco fell forward whispering a relieved thank-you to the professor before turning his attention to Harry.

They avoided each other for a few minutes, Harry keeping himself backed against the wall with a vacant expression while Draco charmed his way through the crowd.

Harry felt himself look up when Draco checked every member of the room before pressing himself against the wall beside Harry, close enough to hear one other over the music but far enough not to seem suspicious to anyone who happened to wonder close to them.

"Are you avoiding me Potter?" Draco hissed keeping his gaze against the window when Harry lowered his eyes again.

"No, why am I not paying you enough attention?" Harry smirked.

"You have skipped out on our meetings every day this week." Draco pressed.

"Sorry I have been so busy, next time I'll for less homework." Harry snorted chucking the remaining contence of his glass down his throat.

Truth was that Harry had been avoiding him, he hadn't wanted to but things were getting to out of hand between them and he did not have the heart to call them off like he had before. He wanted to be close to Draco but he wanted to be as far away from his emotional attachment to the blond as possible.

"Stop it Potter. I'm not stupid, what's going on?" Draco insisted his tone a harsh whisper.

"Excuse me I have to speak with professor Slughorn." Harry breathed unable to think of any other escape route.

"Ridiculous." Draco hissed quickly checking the room before tugging at the front of Harry's shirt and dragging him into the shadows, the music purred into a low hum and Harry found himself forced against the wall with angry grey eyes watching him closely. "What's going on?" Draco repeated harshly.

"What the hell Malfoy, I'm busy okay. I can't always be there when you need someone; I have an education to think about as well." Harry growled.

"That's crap Potter, if you're going to lie to me at least make me believe it." Draco groaned his eyes softened when Harry looked at him pleadingly. "I just want to know what's going on. Why won't you tell me?"

"Draco please don't." Harry whispered his voice was low and Draco felt a small pang of guilt twinge in the pit of his stomach.

Draco sighed taking his hands away from Harry's shoulders, he dropped his eyes to the floor for a minute when Harry straightened out the front of his shirt and looked apologetic at him. The blond let a sigh fall away from his mouth when he fell back against the wall.

"I'm sorry okay; I just needed a little time to sort myself out. I needed to just think a few things through that were important." Harry smiled softly.

Draco didn't answer instead he pushed against the wall and attempted to leave, Harry grabbed him quickly pulling his back until again they were forced against each other.

"I'll meet you, after the party I promise."

"Where?" Draco asked quickly his eyes darting to the opening of their small alcove, people were buzzing around outside but he could see no one so far positioned at the entrance.

"Anywhere you want, I'll find you." Harry smirked when Draco furrowed his brow in confused frustration.

"I swear Potter if you don't show I will stop this bloody thing myself!" Draco growled shivering when Harry leant over his shoulder, Harry's hot breath producing goose pimples along the back of his neck.

"I promise." He whispered softly nipping at his lower lip. "_I love you._" He added quickly sighing when Draco's body shuddered against him before pushing away and leaving.

Draco pressed himself against the wall, watching as Harry grinned and engaged himself in conversation with Ron and Hermione. He let a sigh pass his lips and a frustrated growl vibrated in the back of his throat.

"You better not let me down Potter."

* * *

_xD I'm sorry that its christmas but i had to get it out of the way so that I can finish it soon, also i'm sorry that this chapter sucks the next one should be better.  
-fingers crossed-  
And thank-you to everyone who reviewed :D_


	13. Sometimes Potter, sometimes

**Title: **Sometimes Potter, sometimes  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

_**Sometimes Potter, sometimes**_

Draco kicked the lose stone across the floor and cursed loudly. He had been stood in the same position, his eyes watching the door for any sign of movement for what he could remember as the last ten minutes, five minutes prior to the party's ending.

"Damn it Potter where the hell are you?!" He growled huffing a sigh and crossing his arms across his chest.

He felt stupid; Harry had promised to meet him just like every other night that previous and skipped out again for what? Draco had no idea, not through lack of trying. He had tried everything to find out what had happened to Potter so suddenly one minute he was all over Draco the next he was keeping as far away from the blond as he could.

The door creaked slowly and Draco felt his heart drop, it fell against the wooden frame and a frustrated growl filled the silence that it had left.

"You're late Potter." Draco snapped before he thought.

Harry eyed him warily for a minute taking the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and offering the blond an apologetic smile.

"I got caught up with Hermione." Harry defended with a scowl.

"You didn't tell her you were meeting me did you Potter?"

"Of course I didn't, I told her I was going to bed so I had to wait until she had left the common room." Harry whispered watching when Draco pressed himself against the wall and sat against the floor.

Harry let his eyes wondering around the familiar surroundings of the astronomy tower before falling beside Draco in a less elegant manor, landing on his bum with a harsh thud.

"Will you tell me now why you have been avoiding me?" Draco asked softly turning his gaze to Harry who furrowed his eyebrow in frustration.

"Will you tell me why you gave Katie Bell a necklace that nearly killed her a few months back?" Harry backed he too turning his gaze to angered grey eyes.

"I can't."

"Neither can I."

Draco scowled rolling his head to the side and grunting disapprovingly, Harry merely sighed and picked at the fabric of his trousers, tugging out the lose threads.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Harry whispered softly turning his attention to Draco who snorted a light laugh.

"No reason." Draco breathed forcing them both to lapse back into silence.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably at Draco's side, it wasn't an awkward moment between them, there had been times before when they had both just sat and shouted at one another, or cursed each other to the ground because anger was the only thing they needed to vent.

But this was different, they wasn't shouting or duelling with stupid hexes it was just quite and relaxed.

Harry felt a smile brush against his mouth. When Draco shifted closer against him, their legs brushed momentarily and the blond took in a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked quickly keeping his eyes against the wall when Harry turned to acknowledge the Slytherin.

"Yeah."

"Who else is there?" Draco furrowed his eyebrow for a minute before dropping his eyes down to rest on his hands.

"Who else is there? What?" Harry whispered cocking his eyebrow when Draco released a heavy sigh.

"You know what I mean Potter." He snapped looking at Harry who shook his head with a scowl. "Who else are you—sleeping with?" Draco hesitated when Harry flushed and looked away quickly his teeth chewing at the skin of his lower lip.

A thick silence hung against the room, Harry could feel his heart thumping through his throat and a hot flush had broken out against his cheeks nervously.

He turned his head to Draco looking at the blonde's sunken facial feature's his mouth had sagged into a frown and Harry could tell that he had hesitated too long.

"There is no-one else. Just you." Harry whispered softly smiling gently when Draco flushed. "There is only you, Draco. Why who else do you have?" He said softly resting one hand over Draco's while the other slid to the back of the snake's neck, fluttering Draco's eyes when they were brought closer against each other.

"No-one." Draco breathed against the front of Harry's mouth.

They shared a short smile for a minute before Draco brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and forced their mouth together in a soft kiss, Harry hummed his approval bringing Draco harder against him as his tongue lapped at his lovers lower lip willing Draco to open up, he failed to disappoint.

The kiss wasn't hurried or needy like some they had shared before, they were not kissed built up from sexual frustration they were just light and pleasurable.

"Please tell me why you're avoiding me Potter, I hate it." Draco pleaded his mouth hovering across Harry's their lips often brushed because of his words.

Realisation seemed to dawn in Harry's eyes and he pulled back self-consciously, Draco didn't seem to notice but pulled away and apologized when Harry regretted to answer.

"I—I can't." Harry whispered despite the sound of protest his voice made.

"Please." Draco muttered his eyes falling to a slow close and nuzzling affectionately into the boy wonder's neck.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat thickly and pressed his lips against Draco's again in a soft touch of the lips, large green orbs fell shut tightly and he heaved a sigh. "Do you ever feel different when you're with me, when it's just us?"

Draco pulled back and thought the question over for a minute. "Sometimes."

"I want to tell you something so bad, but I just can't say it." Harry sighed watching Draco carefully. His stormy grey eyes clouded over with confusion and he regarded Harry with irritated eyes.

"Just say it."

"I lied to you." Harry whispered his eyes continually flickering from Draco's eyes to his mouth then back.

"When?"

"I few weeks back, when I accidentally spoke to you in Parseltongue." Harry felt his cheeks begin to flush again and a nervous lump again formed in his throat. "You asked me what I said and I couldn't face telling you the truth so I lied. That's why I was avoiding you."

"What did you say then?" Draco whispered he felt his throat tighten up when Harry's eyes light up with panic.

"I told you, I loved you." Harry muttered hesitantly.

He felt Draco pull away and tense beside him, stormy grey eyes wide in shock and his cheeks tinged a little pale, Harry panic quickly crawling to his feet; Draco watched as he tugged on the invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room in a silent rush.

Draco just sat against the floor his mind buzzing with Harry's voice and words, Harry Potter was in love with him.

* * *

_Review oe I shall send Nagini to your houses!!!  
x]_

* * *


	14. Heart breaking snakes

**Title: **Heart breaking snakes  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**_Heart breaking snakes  
_**

Draco lay staring up at the cracked ceiling of his dorm room, it had been four hours since his reluctant departure from the astronomy tower, and five hours since Harry Potter had openly admitted to having feelings for the blond Slytherin.

A sigh heaved from his chest and he rolled across the mattress with a sigh, not sleeping was a routine that he had become all too familiar with over the last few months, but he always seemed to sleep a little better after he had blown off a little steam at the hands of Harry Potter.

Tonight however he felt the pressure pushing harder on his shoulders.

Harry Potter was in love with him.

He had fallen for his emotions and wound up loving the one person who could never return them.

Harry would hate him eventually, he knew he would, his mission was something if not carried out would result in the destruction of his family and himself. Harry would hear wind of what Draco had done on the dark lords bidding and his hatred for the blond would resurface.

Was he really worth it?

Fluttering his eyes tiredly he groaned loudly and pulling the sheet over his face, something that he had not done since his father had prevented such an action. His Potter induced mind waving in and out of different thoughts of the scar headed wonder.

* * *

Harry tugged the thick covers around his body and sighed in frustration.

What had even possessed him to tell Draco the truth? It wasn't killing Draco not to know.

In fact the blond although curious seemed more than content with Harry's hissed lies.

Harry knew that there would be no follow up, Draco was never going to drag him away and return the emotion, he would be surprised if Draco graced Harry by even making eye contact.

They had promised themselves that no matter what happened between them, it would always remain just a dirty little secret, a sordid way for them to take their anger out on others through different techniques.

Rolling across the mattress he draped his eyes over the propped up map, he had watched Draco slowly make his way down to the dungeons and forced himself not to go back and try and correct whatever had happened.

Just how effectively was Harry able to lie?

Nuzzling further into the comfort of his pillow, he breathed one last heavy sigh tapped the map and mumbled the words with little enthusiasm before curling away from the nightstand and struggled with his mind to relax and allow him to sleep.

Things would be clearer in the morning. Right?

Morning arrived with the sound of Ron groaning loudly from his bed followed by a roaring chorus of Gryffindor lions mumbling over the time and hissing at he cold that engulfed their bodies after leaving the warming comfort of their beds.

Harry rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and slipped the glasses over his face before stretching his arms in a yawn, his first thought was that the past events were his mind playing tricks on his sleep fused mind but when he remembered it clearer he groaned and took a deep breath in hope of clearing his mind.

The common room was rammed with people chatting excitedly to each other and others flicking through text books in a desperate rush to finish that essay that needed to be in that day but was issued three days previously.

Hermione sat against Ron's knees her face buried in a book while he tried desperately to look interested in her words, from where Harry was stood it seemed as though Ron did not have the skills to pull such a stunt off. Hermione on the other hand seemed far to engrossed in her reading to care.

"Morning, Harry." Hermione smiled climbing to her feet and placing the book against the desk.

Harry nodded his head in a soft greeting but kept his lips in a firm smile.

"Everything alright—" She stopped when Harry's body lurched backwards and a crop of ginger hair tickled her skin.

"Oh Harry have you heard? Me and Dean broke up." Ginny Weasley whispered a smile fixed against her face. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and puffed herself up to once again politely tell the red head to leave.

Harry felt his throat suddenly turn dry and his mind swirled through his head. Looking down into her large eyes and hopeful smile he felt himself cringe on the inside but smiled on the outside and despite Hermione's warning glance wrapped his arm around the Weasley.

A few of the students turned to acknowledge them, Harry could feel all eyes on him and he suddenly found a release out of his problem.

Stood in his arms was his escape route from anything that Draco would say.

With that thought crossing his mind he dipped his head and captured Ginny's mouth with his own.

* * *

Draco missed breakfast, purposely. He didn't want to seem like a child by avoiding Harry but he just didn't feel like forcing himself to the breakfast table in the great hall. He had told Crabbe and Goyle that he didn't care for breakfast instead he wanted to stay in bed.

He did however force himself out if the dungeon when lesson called upon him, walking the empty corridors and pushing through into the potions room, Harry acknowledged his arrival by meeting his eyes momentarily but as quick as they had met Harry had transferred them back down to the table.

Pansy dragged him across the classroom and shoved him down into his seat, her olive green eyes were bright and Draco found himself cocking his eyebrow when she licked the grin on her mouth.

"You missed all of the fun Draco." She stated and Draco resisted the urge to snort at her statement. "Potter and the Weaslette are dating now, bloody all over each other in the great hall, damn right disgusting to watch the pair of them. But the Weasel sat beside Harry was amusing to watch."

Draco felt his mouth fall into a hard line and he blinked several times, the roof of his mouth had turned dry and he felt a twinge in his chest as the words left her mouth. Pansy forced the smile from her lips when she watched Draco frozen in his seat, distant grey eyes focused on the wall behind her.

"Draco? You alright?" She muttered tapping his knee gently.

Draco furrowed his eyebrow and swallowed the lump in his throat turning his angered gaze to Pansy who flinched.

"Why do I care who hell Potter is screwing?" He grunted.

Pansy huffed; puffing out her cheeks her skin tinged a frustrated red colour.

"Potter can screw whoever he so wishes' he obviously has little taste in partners." Draco growled throwing open his book and pushing the tip of his quill violently onto the paper.

Pansy blinked a few times watching him curiously, but didn't mention it again.

* * *

Draco growled in the back of his throat grasping the back of Harry's robes and pulling him back against the wall. Large emerald eyes widened as his back hit the wall and angered grey eyes scowled down at him.

"Mal—"

"No." Draco shouted his voice was hard and demanding causing Harry to flinch momentarily. "Did you lie to me _again_ last night?"

Harry was taken aback by the question and blinked a few times, before opening his mouth in a reply. "No."

"Then why?" Draco whispered his voice shook lightly and Harry could see that the proud grey eyes dulled and a pang of guilt struck against his stomach.

"You know why Malfoy." Harry breathed. "What happened last shouldn't have—"

"You said you loved me!" Draco snapped.

"Exactly! I can't love you, I can't you know I can't."

"So you go and get with the Weaslette the day after?" Draco growled out.

"What was I suppose to do? I panicked okay. I told you I loved you last night and I needed something to cover myself with! Ginny just opened that window for me." Harry mumbled.

Draco couldn't find an answer swirling around in his mind and backed away from Harry slightly.

"What the hell did you think I was going to do Potter run around the school boasting about it?!" Draco scowled.

Harry let his eyes fall to the floor.

"You actually thought that I was going to say something?" Draco breathed.

"I can't be in love with you Malfoy." Harry summarised.

"Why the hell not?" Draco growled, his mouth forming a hard line of realisation and his eyes clouded over for a minute, Harry looked up at him and they lapsed into silence.

Draco let his mind wonder back to the previous night and the thoughts he had over the subject after Harry had left, he felt his cheeks flush and his palms began to sweat. "Tell me again, that you love me tell me." Draco whispered.

"Malfoy I ca—"

"Please, Harry." Draco breathed swallowing hard when Harry stepped forward pinning him to the wall with a few centimetres between their bodies. His eyes fluttered when Harry curled his hand to the blonde's cheek, threading his fingers through the short locks of hair.

Harry hesitated for a minute biting his lower lip before capturing Draco's mouth in a soft kiss. Unlike kissing Ginny he felt a spark of excitement travel along his spine, Draco fluttered his eyes closed and breathed evenly when Harry pulled away with half lidded eyes.

"I love you." He whispered across Draco's mouth, a smile forming over the Slytherin's lips. Harry laughed lightly taking his hand from the side of Draco's face and wrapping his arms to the snakes thin waist, dipping his head until their foreheads met and Harry nuzzled him affectionately.

Draco sighed contently. "I think you can."

* * *

_Reviews would be smashing.  
I'm actually enjoying writting this fic again, I went off it for a while but I have found that spark again.  
Anyway enjoy!_


	15. I can’t believe you Harry!

**Title: **I can't believe you Harry!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**I can't believe you Harry!**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted across the common room, Harry cringed and bit into his lower lip when the bushy haired prefect stomped her way across the room, placed her hands onto her hips and stared down at him with a disappointed glare. Harry gulped.

Ron looked between them both for a few minutes, attempting to open his mouth only to stop when Hermione looked in his direction quickly, instead he settled for giving Harry a sympathetic smile and slinking away to sit beside Seamus.

Hermione furrowed her brow; turning back to Harry she puffed herself up to howl at him. "We need to talk. Right now." She growled.

Harry swallowed hard and looked to each face quickly in hope of one of them maybe taking him away on urgent _school business._ Alas no one even made eye contact with the poor Gryffindor and he heaved a sigh and stood up.

Hermione latching her hand onto his elbow and dragging him from the common room continued to flush with angered frustration.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione growled pushing him into the secluded corridor, hands back against her hips and hard brown eyes staring down at him.

"Studying?" Harry answered innocently.

"I can't believe you Harry!"

"What have I done now?" He whispered.

"Ginny Weasley! How could you Harry?" Hermione hissed, she swept a hand through her hair, puffed out a sigh and began to pace on the tile's before Harry, who's cheeks had flushed and his body stood awkwardly. "We both know that you're in love with Malfoy and that Ginny is obsessive when it comes to you and you think that you're going to get away with it?"

"I am not in love with Mal-"

"Oh Harry save it. I am not a complete idiot."

Harry lowered his gaze to the floor and bit his lower lip.

"You asked me that night when I saw you if I would not tell Ron, Harry can't you see what you have done? I know he does not show it but he is really happy that his little sister has found someone as trustworthy as you and your going to brake her heart for Draco Malfoy. How do you think he is going to react to that?" Hermione whispered.

"I know." Harry sighed defeatedly.

"What made you do it?" Hermione asked softly.

"I told Malfoy that I was in love with him, I don't know why I did it, but I did. He froze and I panicked Hermione. I didn't want the school to know, so when I saw an opportunity I took it without hesitation." Harry admitted. "I know that it wasn't the best solution but I knew that it would cover me for the people I cared about."

Hermione sighed, "What's happening now then?"

"I don't know, Hermione but I don't love Ginny."

"Then tell her that it's not working out between you, Harry the longer you let her believe that you are in love with her, the more you are going to hurt her at the end of all this. Stop it now or hurt Ginny and Ron." Hermione whispered pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Merlin you get yourself into some trouble." She half laughed, smiling when Harry joined in.

"I know."

* * *

"Hermione thinks I should end it with Ginny." Harry blurted out suddenly cringing when Draco breathed a sigh against his neck and pulled back to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt in a huff. "What?"

"Harry, look at what we are doing here. Do you really think it's appropriate to be thinking about your _girlfriend_ and Granger at a time like this?" Draco growled spitting out the word and shifting to tug up his open trousers.

Harry sighed closing his eyes and letting his hand fall back against his forehead.

"You're right I'm sorry." He whispered tugging Draco back down to the floor and bringing the blond against him. Draco hesitated for a minute before closing his eyes in a deep breath and laying his hand against Harry's chest. "I just don't know what to do."

"If you don't love her why are you dating her?"

"Because you don't love me," Harry whispered. Running his fingers through Draco's platinum blond hair.

Draco opened his eyes to stare at the wall, his finger drawing lazy patterns over the tone muscular chest of his Gryffindor. "You should do things the way you want to do them."

"I don't want to be with her Draco, I want to be with you."

"Potter you know we can't. You will hate me eventually I know you will." Draco whispered his voice soft and distant.

"Why not? Malfoy I will not hate you, for anything. Just give it a try."

"Because Potter, my father would kill me, or disown me. Fate laid out a track for you and me; we are destined to hate one another."

"Then why am I in love with you?" Harry asked.

"Because you're a stupid Gryffindor," Draco snorted, Harry laughed lightly dropping his fingertips to brush against the clothed skin of Draco's shoulder.

"Just answer me one question. If things were different, if we were two different people would you let yourself love me?"

"Yes." Draco whispered after a few minutes of silence, Harry grinned shifting his body until he had Draco pinned against the ground, the pure-bloods cheeks a light cherry blossom pink.

Leaning down Harry placed a soft kiss against Draco's lips before sweeping his lips gently over the blonde's cheek until they were level with his ear.

"I think that you do love me. But I think that you're scared that I'm going to hurt you or let someone else hurt you. Maybe just once you could forget about being the pompous, arrogant, against the world Malfoy and just be honest with yourself." Harry mumbled softly smirking when Draco shuddered against him. "Stop trying to impress your father, and try to impress yourself."

Draco flushed when Harry pulled back and lay against his chest, their eyes met and Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Tell me something that Draco wants, not what Malfoy wants." Harry grinned.

"I want you to break up with the Weaslette."

Harry smirked leaning forward until his arms bent against the floor besides Draco's face and claimed the young Malfoy's mouth in a loving kiss.

* * *

Harry bit his lip and tugged at the sleeve at his jumper, nervously pacing the common room floor, turning his attention to the irritated red head when she sighed loudly.

He furrowed his brow in thought for a minute, there had to be a way that he could let her down without losing his friendship with Ron and maybe the entire Weasley household.

"Ginny." He muttered pleased for a change to have the common room to themselves. "I can't be with you anymore."

Her face fell all too quickly and Harry jumped quickly to continue.

"It's just that with the war, and Voldemort coming for me. I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of our involvement. I want you to be safe." He whispered, smiling inside to himself. Ginny seemed to smile understandingly at him.

"What about after the war?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Gin." Harry answered truthfully pleased when she continued to smile.

"I understand Harry, I can wait."

_I'd rather you didn't,_ Harry mused to himself relaxing back into the chair when she stood up and walked away flicking her hair and grinning.

He sighed contently closing to eyes to let the fire lick back at the smile on his own face.

"Hey Harry mate." Ron grinned falling into the chair opposite, his cheeks were flushed and ginger locks wildly curling out of place. Hermione followed tugging at her clothes to straighten them out. Harry smirked.

Hermione watched him sceptically for a minute before cocking her head to the side, peering momentarily to Ginny before turning back to Harry.

"We broke up." Harry supplied watching as Ron's smile fell into a frown. "With the war and everything, I didn't want to risk putting her in danger because of our involvement."

Ron furrowed his brow in thought before a smile pulled away at his mouth. "I understand mate."

Harry smiled and laughed rolling his eyes to Hermione who he thought would be almost completely against the idea, but instead she smiled and nodded her head in approval. He had after all made no promises, nor had he hurt anyone with the somewhat lie.

"Oi Ron, fancy a quick game?" Dean shouted gesturing towards the chess board. Ron bit his lip and looked to Hermione who with a smile and a sigh nodded her head for him to leave. Ron grinned kissing her cheek quickly before scrambling to his feet to join Dean.

"You took what I said on board then." Hermione smiled towards Harry who shook his head.

"I didn't do it because of what you said Hermione." Harry remarked truthfully. Hermione cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Draco asked me to." He smiled.

Hermione grinned at him, knocking her hand against his knee in playful comfort.

Harry couldn't push away the smile from his face, turning his attention back to the fire place allowing the flames to wash through his emerald eyes, only turning back to Hermione when she cleared her throat and bit her lip in thought.

"Does this mean that you don't think Malfoy is a death eater anymore?" She whispered, almost afraid to voice her thoughts.

Harry thought about it for a minute, he had not seen any form of dark mark against Draco's pale skin but for all knew Voldemort could have deliberately left his skin un-touched just until the end of his school year. He was in love with Draco but that still didn't excuse the experience in Diagon alley, or the continual disappearances from the marauder's map.

Draco Malfoy was still always going to be his prime suspect. Harry thought about it for a minute realisation dawned against his eyes when he thought back to the way that Draco had spoken,_ You will hate me eventually I know you will. _He was referring to his family ties with Voldemort, with a smile Harry let out a deep sigh.

"I still think he's a death eater. I think an unwilling death eater, but one of them all the same."

Hermione merely sighed and shook her head.

* * *

_I have just gotten back from New Moon D:  
Wearing my amazing ant-twilight shirt, I didn't make many friends xD  
Anyway, the next few chapters are just going to be fillerish, does anyone remember any other key events in the book that I may have missed before dumbledores death?  
If so let me know, I have gotten so wrapped up with Darren shan at the minute a few things have slipped my mind.  
Review and I will personaly send Draco Malfoy to everyone's house!_


	16. Holding Hands

**Title: **Holding hands  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"I don't know about saviour of the wizarding world Potter, you seem rather pathetic from where I am stood." Draco sneered, a few of the Slytherin's that had gathered around laughed, booming him congratulations.

"At least I'm not following order's Malfoy, death eater? More along the lines of Voldemort house elf." Harry snapped a few Gryffindor's chuckled while the Slytherin's growled back comebacks and glared at each member of Gryffindor.

Malfoy huffed himself up, his cheeks flooded with colour and his teeth grinded together. "I take orders from no-one Potter, how dare you even associate a Malfoy with such vile creatures."

"I see no difference between you, Malfoy." Harry smirked, watching carefully as Draco moved his hand to hover above his pocket, the tip of his finger brushing over the end of his wand.

"How dare you!" Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth, finally curling his fingers around the wood of his wand and pulling from his pocket.

Harry made no move for his own wand, he merely stood his eyes level with that of the young Malfoy.

"Come on Harry, jinx `im." Seamus shouted catching the eye of Blaise Zabini who smirked.

The Slytherin's looked to Harry expectedly but he still didn't reach down for his wand, he suddenly had the horrifying image of Draco flat against the girl's bathroom floor, blood specking his skin and clothes, his body limp and eyes lifeless.

He had yet to curse the arrogant git since.

Hermione seemed to notice him reluctantly reaching for his wand and quickly curled her hand to his arm, "Come on Harry's he's not worth it."

Draco looked to her thankfully for a moment but snorted quickly. "Saved by your girlfriend again eh Potter. Weasley will not be happy with you and her continually running away together, I'm sure he's beginning to feel rather jealous of you both."

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione snapped pulling Harry along with her, there was a groan from the crowd of Slytherin and Gryffindor's as they all looked to Draco slipping the wand back in his pocket and glaring at the mudblood. His mouth a firm scowl.

Hermione didn't say anything else, just tugged Harry away with a soft smile.

"Thanks." He whispered when her arm dropped and they fell into a steady pace, Hermione's arms cradling her books.

"You didn't look as though you really wanted to be there Harry." Hermione pointed out keeping her voice low when a few Hufflepuff 5th years hurried past them.

"Just keeping up appearances," Harry grinned at her when she shook her head and sighed. "Where is Ron anyway?"

"He and Dean are playing chess in the Common Room, I only found you by chance, I really wish you would not be so loud outside of the library."

"Sorry, try to avoid it next time." Harry smiled playfully at her; she shook her head and covered the grin on her face with the long strands of her curled hair.

"Would you have cursed him?" She asked turning her attention back to Harry who shrugged.

"If I had no choice."

"Luckily he looked rather reluctant to curse you; perhaps you are turning him soft." Hermione snickered; Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Malfoy is always going to be a git, it's just who he is. A muggle loving, kind Draco Malfoy would be frightening" Harry concluded whispering the password quickly and motioning for Hermione to enter.

Hermione nodded her head in thanks and stepped through, Ron looked away from the chess board as they entered, turning back to groan at Dean's queen crushing his king to rubble across the small black square.

"I win then." Dean grinned; Ron mumbled something under his breath but nodded a smile and moved away from the small chair.

"Alright Harry mate?" He asked falling onto the sofa beside Hermione who moved to press her back against his side, the book in her hands pulled open to rest against her propped up legs.

"Yeah." Harry smiled falling into the chair with a content smile.

"Don't you have detention with Snape tonight?" Ron asked.

Harry groaned gripping the arms of the chair tightly and lifting himself up with a scowl.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime mate." Ron grinned.

* * *

"Potter." Draco hissed shaking Harry's shoulder, Harry groaned scrunching up his face and turning away from the blond. "Damn it Potter get up." Draco groaned shaking Harry again who pushed him away and ignored the Slytherin.

Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his attention to something else. His eyes flickered to Harry momentarily lifting his elbow he nudged the Gryffindor until Harry fall against the floor and awoke with a startled yelp.

Draco smirked and looked away quickly.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy." Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"Go to bed earlier one night Potter." Draco sneered beside him.

"I would if you didn't keep dragging me up here to freeze to death." Harry backed motioning towards the open window of the astronomy tower.

"Do you want to stop then?"

"No."

"Stop complaining then," Draco snorted, rolling his eye when Harry scowled.

"I'm not complaining, I'm merely pointing out a fact." Harry grunted wrapping his arms to himself for warmth.

"Well keep your facts to yourself." Draco huffed, "or at least keep your eyes open for more than three seconds." The blond growled attempting to shake Harry's shoulder again only to have the Gryffindor raise his hand and catch Malfoy's.

A sly smile crept against Harry's face when he opened his eyes and curled his fingers against Draco's, Draco hated to admit but Potter was cold, his skin was almost the temperature of ice and yet it still held a light of warmth.

Malfoy swallowed letting his fingers fall down to Harry's and shifted his body against the Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry; I haven't had much sleep the past few days."

"Then maybe we should have a night off." Draco mumbled softly.

"I like spending time with you," Harry smiled stopping Malfoy before he had chance to say anything else. "I love you_._" He breathed, tugging Malfoy forward to dot a kiss over his mouth.

"I wish you would stop saying that." Draco huffed dropping his gaze down to his tangled fingers.

"Why?"

"Because, Potter, I know you're waiting for me to say it back and you know that I can't!" Draco whispered.

Harry felt a smile press against his mouth and he rubbed the side of his thump against Draco's warm skin, he pulled back bringing his hand under Draco's chin until they were eye level. "You can. Just won't." He grinned leaning forward to capture Draco's mouth in a soft kiss.

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile when they pulled apart.

"Harry?" Draco called. Furrowing his brow when he looked up to find Harry had his eyes closed again. "Never mind." He whispered smiling fondly towards the Gryffindor.

"You want to know if I would have hexed you earlier." Harry mumbled tiredly. "I would have if you had attempted to hex me, it would only be fair."

"I wasn't exactly itching to curse you Potter."

"Well neither was I." Harry mumbled pulling Draco against him with little reluctance from the taller blond. "Not after last time anyway."

Draco didn't reply just allowed himself to fall against Potter's warmth.

"I think we need a better meeting arrangement." Harry whispered suddenly opening his eyes when a shiver ran along his spine.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A nice fire, a chair, maybe a bed with real flooring and smooth walls," Harry muttered with a small smile.

"Well if you find a place please do not regret to inform me."

"I already know a place, and I know that you are also aware of it." Harry grinned watching as Draco furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not going anywhere near Gryffindor tower." Draco spat.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not that serious." Harry snorted. "I was thinking more along the line of the room of requirement?"

Draco seemed to pale and he swallowed hard.

"I-I suppose that could be useful."

"For many things." Harry mumbled catching Draco's eye who flushed nervously and lowered his head back to his hands, Harry's hand quickly coming up to wrap against Draco's.

He felt something form in his throat but allowed it to slide, he had spent so much of the day locked in the room of requirement fixing up a device that he was planning to use against Potter that it didn't seem right for him to be meeting Harry there in the same room just with a different layout.

Harry didn't press the matter any further just sat watching Draco as if expecting the blond to tell him what had been happening in the room previously.

Neither mentioned it.

* * *

_Happy 1st of December!  
25 days untill Christmas yay!  
The next few chapters are just going to filler ish, to draw out the end a little more.  
Which I have already written out :P  
Review or I shall send fluffy to your house!!!!!!_


	17. Familiar Positions

**Title: **Familiar Positions  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**Familiar Positions**

The glass crashed to the floor with a heart breaking sound. A variety of different objects followed, loud sobs clouded the silence of the room masked by the continual crashing of glass and the heart throbbing thump of books hitting the floor.

Draco sunk down to the floor crossing his arms over his legs and burying his face amongst the fabric of his shirt, allowing the threads to capture rare Malfoy tears.

He needed help.

He needed someone to walk past the doors and save him.

He growled lifting his angered eyes to glare at the ugly cabinet hidden in the corner of room; various different possessions surrounded the ugly piece of equipment. He could only postpone the cabinets recovery so long and he felt time was slipping through his fingers quicker than he had hoped.

Climbing to his feet he remained glaring angrily at the cabinet reaching out a fist he thumped the door roughly, biting back the frustrated growl in his throat.

Why couldn't it just disappear, it was a vanishing cabinet after all, why could it not just disappear into nothing more than delusional thoughts and frightening nightmares.

He closed his eyes and stepped back, begging the dusty cabinet to be gone when he opened them, hoping to find himself sat in the astronomy tower, Harry sat beside him dozing lightly like he had a few nights previously.

Grey eyes again clouded over with tears of hate when they met the old grey doors and soft floral pattern again, again forcing his fist forward to crash against the wooden doors with a dull thud he screamed in frustration.

Why him?

Why was he being punished? Why now?

Why had it taken a bloody job from the dark lord to bring Harry Potter to him?

Falling back down to the floor he hung his head and rubbed furiously at the tears rolling along his cheeks.

"I don't want to do this anymore." He whispered softly, the words muffled by the fabric of his jumper.

He rolled his head back against the door and shut his eyes, he could see his mother and father sat around the table, both of them looking everywhere but him and the dark lord, the fear evident in their sunken faces, the sorrow they covered in their eyes.

He had to do this, he had no choice.

Voldemort was never going to accept his failure; he would not be able to show his face at Malfoy Manor without being killed where he stood at the doorstep.

There was going to be no happy ending.

If he followed out the mission until the end he would be losing Potter and if he didn't he'd lose his life and family.

There were no escape routes, no loop holes, no saviours, no protection just Draco and Lord Voldemort pointing a wand down at his chest threateningly.

He'd lose something whatever the choice. He just needed to know what was more painful to lose.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Ron mumbled brushing his fingers gently through the long brown locks of Hermione's hair as she sat with her back against his legs reading.

"I think he said he was going to see Slughorn, about what Dumbledore asked him to do." Hermione answered shrugging her shoulders.

"He's been acting—weird lately." Ron whispered hesitantly.

"How so?"

"Come on Hermione, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed. I sat up last night and he left the dorms again, didn't come back until early this morning."

"He has classes with Dumbledore." Hermione muttered casting her gaze across the common room at Ginny who was ease dropping from across the room.

"No. He always tells us when he has those. He's going somewhere almost every night now and he's—I don't know he just seems different nowadays."

"I think he seems happy, a little more relaxed."

"I never said it was a bad thing, I was just curious as to what exactly is making him so happy." Ron mumbled.

"Why don't you just ask him, he might tell you exactly what it is?" Hermione sighed turning her attention back to the words in her book.

"Maybe," Ron whispered softly leaning back against the chair with a soft content smile. "I thought that he and Ginny were back together for a minute." He added with a small laugh when Ginny looked over with a scowl and Hermione couldn't force back the smirk on her lips.

"I highly doubt that, you know how Harry is, if he could he'd take us out of the picture for safety." She grinned.

"I know," Ron smiled. "I don't blame him though; he's lost a lot of people he cares about."

"Awe Ron, are you getting all soft?" Hermione cooed playfully shifting to sit on his lap and press a kiss against his lip. Ron snorted a laugh and smiled up at her.

* * *

"Malfoy! Will you just shut up?" Harry groaned loudly looking away from the crowd of Slytherin's.

_This again?_ He moaned to himself looking the blond over briefly, there were red lines around the cold grey iris and Draco's skin was tinged a pale greyish colour, grey eyes looked tired and frustrated, irritated and apologetic as they stared back at Harry with that awful signature smirk.

"How dare you speak to me like some kind of lowly _Gryffindor._" Draco sneered.

"Better than being a slimy snake like yourself." Harry growled.

He heard Seamus shout something behind him and felt two hands press against his back until he stumbled forward, Draco seemed to experience the same situation catching sight of Theodore Nott's hands reach out from the crowd and shove him forward cheering Draco on.

Draco found it hard to regain his balance and toppled over, taking Harry down with him who had straightened up and was glaring at the crowd of Gryffindor's.

"Elegant." Harry spat when his head hit the stone floor with a hard thump.

Draco's eyes widened when he pushed against Harry's chest to straddle the brunette's hips, blossom pink powered over the front of his face when Harry met his eyes and leant forward with a smirk to whisper in his ear quickly.

"Rather familiar, wouldn't you agree?"

Draco shivered and fluttered his eyes when he felt Harry's hands land against his hips but the trance was broken when he was shoved roughly to the floor and found himself staring at the material of Harry's trousers who scowled and brushed himself off.

Looking around he saw the Gryffindor's sneer at him, following after Harry who was repeatedly asking Seamus to be quite.

Reality seemed to hit him and he flushed nervously again, he's lost himself so easily with Harry.

It was dangerous.

He couldn't think of anything to say when Crabbe and Goyle rushed to his side and offered out their hands, he merely stared at them for a long time before furrowing his brown and pushing the helping hands away he gathered himself up onto his feet and brushed the dust from his trousers.

"Disgusting!" He growled rounding on Theodore who had slunk away to the back of the crowd and was looking everywhere but at Draco.

The blond huffed himself up but let himself down as quickly as he could when he realised that even though he had been pushed and had not so elegantly fallen onto Harry he was surprisingly relaxed and more than a little happy with the outcome.

He sneered at his fellow Slytherin's and turned on his heels with an unhappy look upon his face.

He needed to get away for a while.

Turning into the deserted girl's bathroom he felt a blush scratch across his cheeks when he met with soft brown eyes and small smile pulled away at the muggle-born's lips.

"Malfoy," She greeted softly despite her resentment towards the blond she was thankful to him for making Harry as happy as he had been the past few months.

"Granger." He echoed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question since this is after all the girl's bathroom." Hermione smirked when Draco shifted awkwardly and blushed.

"Well—I was just—never mind what I was doing! I asked you first." Draco huffed crossing his arms with folded arms.

"Just passing." Hermione shrugged, "thought I heard Myrtle shouting. You?"

"What business is it of yours?" Draco quizzed, Hermione's smirk didn't falter and she shrugged.

"While you are here, I'd like to thank-you." She shifted un-comftably under Draco's cold grey eyes and shook a laugh from her throat. "I can honestly say that when I caught you and Harry in the corridor that night that I believed it to be a mistake, I could not believe that any good would come away from the situation but—you make him really happy and relaxed. I know it's hard for you both and he and I are both aware that someone Is going to get hurt but Harry's gone through so much and had so little that it's amazing to see him with a smile it's nice to see him fighting for something different."

Draco didn't say anything instead let his eyes fall to the floor when she brushed pass him stopping momentarily at the door before continuing on her way.

"I know how he feels," Draco whispered softly to himself looking up to meet his own eyes in the mirror.

* * *

The room of requirements had undergone a major re-style by the time Harry had persuaded Draco it was the safest place for them to meet one another with the added bonus of actually being able to sit down on something soft or lay wrapped in something warm.

Harry grinned snaking his hand across Draco's hip to lay his hand over the others, his fingers curling against those of his lovers while soft kisses we tracked along the back of Malfoy's neck, murmuring words against the warm pale skin.

Despite his earlier outburst in said room he liked the layout of this one; he felt relaxed and protected something he longed to have when working on the vanishing cabinet.

Draco smiled threading his fingers with Harry's and leaning back against his chest with a content smile.

Harry sighed softly rolling over too look at the clock with a disappointed groan he attempted to take his hand from Draco's and roll out of the bed.

An amused smile worked its way across his lips when Draco made a small sound of protest in the back of his throat he rolled onto his side and opening his eyes to stare at the scratched skin of Harry's back.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy whispered resting his hands over the thick muscled shoulders of his lover and resting the point of his chin against Harry's neck.

"Back to the dorms before anyone notices I'm missing."

Draco huffed and furrowed his brow in annoyance he tugged Harry back down against the mattress tangling his arms to Harry's warm tanned skin and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Don't go, stay with me all night. Please. Just go back in the morning tell Weasley and Granger that you went out for a walk or something." Draco whispered burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck desperately.

Harry didn't argue instead he wrapped his arms back to his lover's waist and nuzzled into the soft strands of blond hair, breathing in the scent of Draco's skin he fluttered his eyes and relaxed against the tense blond. "You usually panic about not being back in the dorms at midnight." Harry laughed lightly.

"I need you right now." Draco whispered against him.

Harry didn't bring the subject up again just snuggled against the blond and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft breaths brushing over his skin.

* * *

_As a celebration of the release of the movie Yay!  
Is it sad to camp outside of HMV for my copy even though I reserved it online?  
The next few chapters will be filler-ish, I already have the end written out, just don't really want to post it yet.  
I'm a tease like that!  
Review or I shall send Snape after you!_


	18. Felix Felicis

**Title: **Turn the battle around  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**Felix Felicis**

Draco grumbled lowly in his throat when he felt Harry's arms loosen around his waist, a shiver ran along his spine when the tip of a warm nose nuzzled against the back of his neck followed by a soft kiss falling against the base of his neck.

A small smile slipped against his lips when he rolled over and forced his mouth against Harry's content with the warmth given away by the wizard's skin.

Curling himself back against Harry, Draco hummed contently into his lovers shoulder shuddering when rough Quiditch fingers scratched over the thin pale skin of his lower back, tracing thought out patterns against his skin.

Harry sighed taking his hand from Draco's back and leaning over the blond to take the glasses from the bedside table, large green eyes blinked when he found Draco staring up at him, his mouth falling down into a frown.

"Please don't go." Draco whispered a desperate undertone lurking in his words.

"We have to," Harry mumbled attempting to untangle himself from Draco's hold and sighed in disappointment when he finally managed to break free of the hold and moved to sit on the side of the mattress running his hand through his hair.

Draco made a small sound in the back of his throat and shifted until he was sat against the headboard, his eyes dropped down to stare at the pale skin of his hands.

Harry shifted looking over at Draco a soft smile pulled at his mouth; reaching out his hand he brushed his hand comfortingly against Draco's arm. "What's going on, Draco?" He asked watching carefully as Draco shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Nothing."

"Malfoy you asked me to stay with you last night because you needed me, but what for?"

"I don't need you Potter!" Draco snapped crossing his arms and furrowing his brow he looked away quickly.

Harry laughed crawling his way onto the bed, his hands cupping the snakes face until sterling silver eyes met with his and he pressed a soft kiss against the Malfoy's lips. "I love you." Harry whispered. Draco closed his eyes slowly and leant forward until his forehead rested against Harry's.

"I know Potter, I know."

Harry grinned capturing Draco's mouth again in a kiss before stepping away from the bed to gather his discarded robes from the floor.

Draco watched him move across the room gathering random clothes from the floor and wrestle with the buttons of his shirt. "I need you to save me." He whispered softly to himself.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled turning to look at Draco; the latter smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Harry watched him carefully for a minute, "whatever it is will okay in the end Draco." He whispered taking Draco's hand into his own. "I promise."

"You can't promise me that. It's not fair."

Harry sighed running his hand through his hair again placing a kiss against Draco's lips he rested his hand against the door knob and hesitated for a few seconds before yanking it open and leaving the blond in the silence of his nightmares.

The minute Potter had left the room it had lost that warm protected feel about it, instead he found himself staring at the dusty walls of his room, random treasures scattered the floor and stood at the foot of the bed in all its glory was his fate itself.

Kicking the quilt away from him he shook his head and the room swirled back into the original state, the layout Harry had made for the pair of them, soft warm colours and decretive furnishings. Yet with Harry no longer in the room Draco couldn't relax in the warmth of the room.

As long as it was just him and the room of requirements it would always be the home of his betrayal.

He hated it.

* * *

"He's gone!" Ron shouted loudly, his fellow Gryffindor's jumped up, a few searching the room quickly.

"Who? Who's gone?" Dean asked frantically tumbling out of bed with the sheet still twisted around his ankles.

"Harry! Harry's gone look." Ron panicked gesturing towards the empty bed.

There was a laugh from the doorway and round blue eyes skidded to a halt on Harry's amused grin and folded arms.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed skidding across the room and hitting Harry's shoulder; Dean grumbled crawling back onto his bed and pulled the sheet over his head. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I just went out for a walk."

"But it's Saturday." Ron whispered.

"So?" Harry questioned cocking his eyebrow when Ron looked horrified.

"It's before nine o' clock and your awake." He whispered.

"So are you." Harry grinned looking over at Neville who had stumbled out of bed and was stumbling across the room yawning into his hand. "I just wanted to have a brake." Harry smiled.

"Harry can—can I ask you something?" Ron mumbled shifting his weight from foot to foot, Harry's smile faltered and he nodded his head.

The common room was empty except Hermione who was resting in the chair with her eyes closed and a open book sprawled across her lap.

"What's up?" Harry asked jolting Hermione awake.

"I was just wondering because Hermione was really worried—really worried and curious—what's going on with you? You're hardly ever around and when you are it's like you're a different person. Your happy." Ron blurted out, Harry cocked his eyebrow and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"What? No of course it's not I just—you know what I mean."

"There is nothing going on Ron, I'm just, enjoying my school year." Harry smiled reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.

"But your leaving the dorm really late at night then coming back early in the morning. What's that about?" Ron demanded.

Harry swallowed thickly before looking over at Hermione; she looked sympathetic but didn't say anything over the subject.

"I can't sleep so I go for a walk." Harry mumbled catching the look Hermione threw his way.

He had a perfect opportunity opening in front of him and instead of seizing it he kept his mouth shut and lied his way out of Ron's company.

It wasn't that Harry had no desire to inform Ron of his and Draco's secret he just didn't want to, he liked things the way they were, he enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around and knowing that it was something that he and Draco only knew—excluding Hermione.

So he lied his way around Ron's questions, and pleaded for Hermione to keep her side of the bargain and keep the information to herself.

"I thought you had been taken by you-know-who!" Ron laughed, "Ridiculous right, mate?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed sheepishly.

* * *

"Draco?" Blaise muttered buttoning up the front of his shirt when Draco stepped into the dorms. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business Zabini." Draco snapped storming past the fellow Slytherin and snatching his clean robes from the cupboard.

"Touchy." Blaise smirked, shrugging off the Malfoy's glare. "Pansy was looking for you, said something about Hogsmede weekend."

Draco huffed himself into a scowl and hissed a curse under his breath.

"I'm too busy for such trivial things; some of us have plans to carry out." He answered smugly.

"So you mention and yet you regret to inform anyone of these plans."

Draco growled in the back of his throat before stomping into the bathroom, his robes held tightly in his hands.

This was getting to hard, he couldn't keep pretending to be the proud death eater in training, he never wanted this to happen, he wanted to be a death eater, he wanted to hurt people and make a name for himself in the wizarding world and now—he wanted more than anything to back away from the opportunity and fall amongst Harry's ranks.

But it was always going to be too late.

* * *

"Right, I'm going down to Hagrids." Harry grinned smacking his lips together again, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth he could still taste the small droplets of Felix on his tongue.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione gasped together, looking to Harry who continued to grin childishly at the pair of them.

Hermione furrowed her brow and placed her hand threateningly on her hips. "No Harry, you need to get that memory from Slughorn remember?"

"But I have a real good feeling about going down to Hagrids, a really good feeling." Harry backed.

"You have a good feeling about burying a dead spider?" Ron questioned astonished at the mere thought that sent a shiver coursing across his spine and made him shudder in disgust.

"Yup." Harry smiled wrapping the invisibility cloak to his shoulders and hiding himself from Ron and Hermione's sight with a whispered bye he pushed his way through the portrait knocking a few first and third years that had just entered.

Harry felt extremely giddy, there seemed to be nothing that could stop his from fulfilling his goal. Confidence pulsed through every vein in his body, excitement raced around the arteries of his heart. He had a hop in his step and the proud grin on his mouth didn't falter the further he had walked.

The confidence in his veins leapt with joy when he rounded the corner and knocked Draco Malfoy backward to the floor and landed against him with a heavy thud.

The cloak fell away and he quickly silenced the blonde with a kiss, Draco hesitated his grey eyes scowling up at the clumsy brunette.

Harry didn't care, tonight was his lucky night, no one would spot them, no one would even think of them there was nothing that could de-rail him he mused pulling away from Draco with a goofy smile.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Relax it's only us." Harry whispered softly resting his arms against the stone floor beside Draco's head, his nose inches from that of his blond lover's.

"Not the point, anyone could walk down here and see us! We are after all in the middle of the bloody corridor." The Slytherin snapped scowling when Harry chuckled and pulled him back into a kiss that Draco eagerly returned.

A thought crossed Harry's mind and he had to fight hard not to ask Draco if he loved him, it was his lucky night Felix was working wonders in his life and it could have been his only chance to hear the answer he wanted, to hear the truth.

But it all seemed too un-fair; he wanted Draco to tell him if he did because Draco wanted Harry to know, not because Harry had become drunk on liquid luck.

"I have to go." Harry whispered softly, sighing as he climbed away from the blonde.

Draco watched taking Harry's hand when the Gryffindor offered to help him up. Brushing off his robes he looked back up at amused, drunken green eyes. "Are we meeting tonight?" Draco whispered.

"Defiantly." Harry whispered snaking his arms to Draco's waist, Draco cocked his eyebrow and opened him mouth to speak only for Harry to cut him off.

A view of a large stomach coming from the wall down the hall caused his heart to leap and he left Draco stood in the middle of the hall to greet Slughorn with a confident whisper.

Draco scowled looking over at Harry talking to Slughorn a frustrated growl left his lips and he huffed himself into a pout. Mercury eyes rolled to the floor he knelt down to the floor and grasped the ugly looking cloak between his forefinger and thumb.

He swallowed hard and turned on his heels to shout Potter back to claim the cloak but instead he found himself stood alone in the corridor, Potters invisibility cloak running through thin pale fingers. "Idiot," He growled fondly.

* * *

_There will only be two more chapters to this fic  
But I shall be writting a sequel to it, for anyone that is still interested. :D  
Reviews would be smashing because to be honest I do not think that my email is working on this site :(_


	19. Painful mistakes

**Title: **Painful Mistakes  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**Painful mistakes**

Harry felt giddy as he strolled across the grounds of Hogwarts, he could slowly feel Felix slipping away from his system but there was still a light airy feeling within him, enough to guide him through the castle halls undetected and proud.

By the time he had reached the portrait however there was no heavy confidence weighing him down, instead when he reached the top of the stairs and the fat Lady opened her eyes to gawp at him, her eyebrows furrowed and she huffed at him. "What time do you call this?!"

"I'm really sorry—I had to go out for something important—"

"Well the password changed at midnight, so you'll just have to sleep in the corridor won't you?" She scoffed with a smug smile.

"You're joking!" Harry snapped. "Why did it have to change at midnight?"

"That's the way it is," she replied snappily. "If you're angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security."

"Fantastic," Harry spat bitterly, casting his eyes to the hard floor he shook his head and wished for a few more seconds of luck. "Really brilliant. Yeah, I would go and take it up with Dumbledore if he was here, because he is the one who wanted me to—"

"He is here, Professor Dumbledore returned to the school an hour ago." Nearly headless Nick mumbled cheerily as he glided up and down the corridor towards them.

Harry felt a smirk pull at his lips and slapped his lips together to see if there was any trace of luck on his lips, he looked to the fat lady once more before setting off down the corridor in a hurry to find Dumbledore and inform him of the good news.

The fat lady called after him but he chose to ignore her continual cries about the password being unaffected and still the same, instead he continued to run across the corridor's, stopping out of breath when he reached the large Gargoyle stood at the foot of the headmaster's office.

He stood panting heavily in front of the stone creature and picked at his brains in search of the password, "toffee éclairs" Harry panted out and listened when Dumbledore told him to enter, the stone creature seemed to come to life and moved out of the way of the stairs, leaving way for Harry to pass freely.

Harry didn't hesitate running up the lush red steps until he was stood in the large open space of Dumbledore's office, Fawkes squawked at him and nipped at his fingers gently when he reached out to touch the bird.

"Harry," Dumbledore nodded curtly, Harry swept his eyes over his Headmaster and smiled sheepishly, bags rested under twinkling eyes and the older man was clad in his pyjamas stood beside his desk.

"I got it, sir." Harry stated his breath had come back and he fumbled on the inside of his robes until his fingers brushed across the small silver vile and pulled it from his inside pocket, showing it to his professor with a proud smile.

"Well done Harry." Dumbledore smile at him, those light twinkling blue eyes holding a proud encouraging glance towards Harry. "Shall we take a look now?" He asked and Harry nodded his head without thinking about it, still feeling giddy over his luck.

* * *

It was done.

Draco stared at the cupboard with a distasteful look.

Months of his life wasted away in this room, working on a destiny that he never asked for, stalling, waiting, hoping for someone to interfere and break the chain, change the course of his destiny.

"It—it's ready." Draco whispered to the walls.

His heart clenched tightly and tears welled against the base of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy murmured, grey eyes fell shut and he took a deep shaky breath to relax himself. "For them, I have to." He scowled kicking his foot against a lose book scattered across the floor.

Looking over to the door he felt a shiver run along his spine, maybe this would be the last time, he could leave the room and just let the plan fall as it would, he needn't be in the room, he didn't need to stand beside the horrible cupboard and wait for painful hours.

All that was left to do was to sit back and wait in the shadows until the time would come and his destiny would accelerate to stage two, the stage he knew Harry would only see the negative side of.

Was there even a positive side to anything that he had done?

It was that time, Harry was going to take a look at the man he loved and there would be anger and hate burning within green eyes, Draco closed his eyes and leant against the stone wall trying to gather his thoughts and feelings before stalking back to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry bust through the portrait in a rush and ran straight to his dorm room, Ron and Hermione looked to each other in bewilderment before casting their glance to Harry who was rummaging around frantically in his trunk.

"Harry wha—"

"No time, I'm going with Dumbledore—leaving Hogwarts for something." Harry panted grinning when he pulled the small vile from a pair of rolled up socks and thrust it into Hermione's hands.

Hermione took a few seconds to process the information and looked down into the small vile of golden liquid before looking back at Harry with a confused glance, Ron searched his friends face frantically looking for any kind of explanation.

"Share this between the pair of you if something happens, there is enough for a few hours. Be careful." Harry smiled at them both and again began to rummage through his trunk.

He cursed under his breath and stood up on excited shaky legs.

Ron was looking down at Ginny in the common room, and Harry felt his brain kick in with a spluttered start when Ron looked back at the pair of them with a lob sided grin.

"Share some with Ginny too." Harry added for Ron's sake.

He knew that Ron wanted Harry and Ginny to get back together again soon, he wanted Harry to holding his sister and kissing her protectively, no-one was better in his eyes but Harry had someone else Ron of course did not know, and Ginny just wasn't going to cut it for him no matter how many times Ron pushed the subject.

"I have to go." He smiled at the pair of them before dashing back out of the room without another word, Ron and Hermione shared a concerned glance but shook the thought away and glanced down at the vile in Hermione's hand.

"What the 'ell does he expect to happen?" Ron asked in a short laugh.

Hermione shrugged but didn't let the thought leave her mind, she had known Harry and trusted his instincts if he suspected something was happening on the night he and Dumbledore were to set out together, she would have bet her life that it would.

"Let's just—sit in the common room until he comes back." Her voice was low and Ron could tell that her thoughts were beyond Harry's words and nodded his head silently.

* * *

_Malfoy!_

Harry mumbled repeating the name over and over in his head as he rushed along the various corridors, desperately seeking out the blond haired snake.

_Where the hell are you?_ He mused turning the corner sharply he almost lost his footing but recovered quickly and rushed over to the room of requirement.

His heart leapt and a smile crossed over his mouth when he found the blond pressed against the wall beside a door that was no longer there, his eyes closed and posture stiff. Harry wondered for a second what had happened but cast the thought aside when he thought of Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Malfoy." Harry called and sterling silver eyes darted to him, Draco bite his lips and forced a faint smile when Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. "Do you have—"

"Here." Draco whispered reaching into his robes he pulled the invisibility cloak out and handed it to Harry.

He had had it in his position all day but refused to use it when sneaking into the room of requirement that night, he didn't want anything of Harry's to be associated with anything that he was doing in that room.

Not yet anyway.

"I have to go out for a while; I don't know how long I'm going to be. Just be careful okay?" Harry whispered his sense of being in a rush stopped when he circled his arms around Draco's waist and the blond leant against him desperately.

He nodded his head blindly and leant forward to press his lips against Harry's, it would probably be the last, after tonight Harry would curse everything that he had felt for Draco, love would turn to hate, affection into regret it was going to tear them apart. Again.

"I love you." Harry whispered, ghosting his mouth over Draco's again.

He felt the vessels of his heart constrict when the words rolled around his head. _Please say it again?_ Draco whispered to himself closing his eyes to hide the sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"I know, Po—Harry, be careful yourself." Draco murmured pulling back and casting his eyes towards the floor.

"You know me; it happens no matter how cautious I am." Harry laughed gripping the cloth in his hand tightly and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Draco's. "Wait for me, I promise I'll come back no matter what."

"You have a habit of doing that too." Draco mused playfully. "You better go."

"Yeah," Harry breathed pulling back he cast one last look at Draco before running back down the hall.

Draco waiting until he could no longer hear or see the brunette before falling down to his knees and burying his face down into his knees, tears fell away from his eyes and rolled across the pale skin of his cheeks, he felt sick.

Of course Potter had to leave that night, it could not have fallen at a better time, Harry out of the way he had all the time he needed to mentally prepare himself. There would be no confrontation between them both; he would not suffer under Harry's hateful glare.

He dipped his head and didn't stop the oncoming tears, allowing them to fall freely down his face, the choice would have to be made now and he hated that deep down he was going to make the wrong one, he could feel it.

But it was too late to stop it.

Weather he liked it or not, tonight was going to be exactly how the dark lord had planned it.

He was powerless to stop anything from happening, he was just going to sit back and watch the slaughter of his classmates without a single word.

By the time Harry would returned he would have assisted the dark lord in his plan to kill Harry.

Draco just hoped Harry was ready.

* * *

_Happy New Year guys!  
Sorry its so late, its Christmas break you know, familly time xD  
Anyway, I hope that everyone had a lovely christmas and strated the year fantastically like myself  
Review and I will give you all pictures of Harry and Draco doing naughty things to each other!!!!!_ :D


	20. I’m sorry!

**Title: **I'm sorry!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Anyone who reads my crap.  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards.  
**Summary: **that he was stood pressed against Harry, the latter's hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

**I'm sorry!**

Grey eyes fell to a tight close when a deep breath rattled his chest and long pale finger's reached across for the rusty handle.

His hands shook nervously and his heart beat tripled in pace, the room was too small, there weren't enough windows, the collar on his shirt was restricting his wind pipe to make his breath heavier. Too hot, he was sweating, too cold, he felt numb, too dark, he was scared.

He had to.

Curling his fingers to the rough rusting metal he hesitated and tugged effortlessly. Maybe he could pass the door off as being jammed, but there would be too many of them. He'd have to open it for them all to pass through.

He couldn't summon the courage to lie, to bide more time, to tell Harry, warn him.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head to clear himself of thought he tugged the door hard and stood back, ashamed of the hideous doorway, sweeping his eyes across the room for what he hoped to the last time he turned on his heels and fled.

Walking along the corridors as fast as he could, desperate to get away maybe he'd never stop walking, just keep going until he reached a dead end or was killed for his cowardice.

It was after hours so the corridor was empty, he was thankful of this. Tears rolled from his eyes tacking down his cheeks or running across the point of his nose, Draco Malfoy had finally fallen from grace.

Throwing himself against the wall he undid the knot in his tie and threw it across the hall, the top button of his shirt was next and he stood against the wall, hidden by the shadows of a gargoyle panting heavily in silent sobs.

But there was no going back now, he'd done phase one and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, he couldn't re-correct his mistake now, he was going to remember tonight for the rest of his life.

For all the wrong reasons.

* * *

Harry shivered, water soaked through the front of his thin shirt, scanning the mouth of the cave he gripped the wood of his wand tightly and looked towards Dumbledore expectantly.

The older man didn't meet Harry's gaze instead he ran frail wrinkled fingers against the rough texture of the wall, murmuring words that Harry could no longer hear over the clatter of his teeth.

"Very sorry, Harry. I forgot that you were travelling with me tonight." Albus smiled warmly at him and raised his wand.

The shirt clinging to Harry's chest dried in seconds and let lose the warmth of his now dry skin, Harry smiled thankfully but it went unnoticed when again Dumbledore ran his bony fingers over the walls.

Harry found himself thinking back to Draco in the corridor, the Slytherin seemed tense and rushed, as if he had not wanted Harry to be there as much as he did want him there. He sighed and shook his head.

Dumbledore was looking at him with his mouth moving to words that Harry had missed half of. Emerald eyes caught on quickly however when the elder raised the knife and brought it down to the blackened skin of his hand.

"Sir, let me." Harry offered reluctant to watch.

"You're blood is more precious than mine Harry." Dumbledore smiled dragging the blade roughly across his palm and smearing the blood across the wall face.

It opened and Harry looked on in amazement, it was almost all hollowed out, a lake splashed at the base of rocks but it was still, untouched. Harry could tell that there was nothing living down in the water or around the walls.

Death was evident in the cave and it sent a shiver across Harry's spine.

Looking to Dumbledore he cast the worried thoughts for his friends out of his mind, he had to concentrate if he wanted to return to Hogwarts with his life at the end of the night. It wasn't going to be easy.

Voldemort was never going to make it easy for them or anyone else.

* * *

Hermione smiled down at the words in her book, Ron sat behind her on the sofa his thin soft fingers picking out strands of curled brown hair and swirling them fondly. Ginny was sat in the chair opposite her eyes obviously staring over at Dean Thomas who sat with Seamus over by the window.

A thud from outside caused the common room to look towards the portrait, Ron looked down to Hermione who looked back at him sceptically.

"You don't th—"

The sentence was lost on Ron's lips when Neville burst through the portrait hole, his breath heavy and a panicked look in his eyes.

"D-Death Eaters. In the castle." He panted heavily and Hermione could see the Gryffindor's all holding their breath and looking to her and Ron expectantly. "Come on we have to stop them!" Neville cried, a few of the students jumped to their feet while other stayed where they were looking down at their books or hands.

Hermione felt Ron slip his arm around her waist and slip into the pocket on her right; she nodded her head as he took the small vile out and offered it out to her.

"He knew." Hermione whispered. "He could tell that we would need this."

Ron nodded taking the vile from her once she had gulped down a mouth full and copied. He looked towards Ginny and remembered Harry's words before slipping it casually into her hands. "Felix Felicis, drink it."

Ginny nodded her head with a sagged smile before she too followed Neville and the others out of the common room, wand held tightly in her hand. Hermione was quick to snatch her wand from the side and drag Ron along with her.

* * *

Blinding lights of red, blue and green soared past his ear and clouded over his eyes as he rushed towards the astronomy tower.

Bodies were falling to the floor with a sickening thuds, mainly students, grey eyes caught sight of Ron and Hermione stood back to back angrily belting out spells.

He didn't linger when Hermione turned to face him, instead he picked up speed, holding his wand tighter in case anyone decided to hex him.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest, teachers had now spilled into the corridors herding pupils behind them in a desperate attempt to protect as many as they could, more experienced many of the reluctant first years crowded around them.

He had not thought about many of the people who were now laying across the floor injured, or worse dead instead he had thought more about his own pain or Harry's. Now he as he looked down the once peaceful corridors covered in small puddles of blood and light by spells that were meant to cause harm.

He felt sick, tears came to his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Instead he continued on his way, trying to block out the massacre behind him. He just felt himself being pulled to the Astronomy tower, weather it was for safety or to complete his task he was still unsure.

But he couldn't change his direction no matter what he tried.

* * *

Harry breathed heavily hopping off the broom and rushing over to aid the headmaster down from his own.

Dumbledore staggered out of balance and stood shakily on his feet, panting heavily he was finding it hard to focused on anything that was happening around him, he was still out of it, Harry would often swirl in and out of view.

Slapping his lips together he wet the dry skin with his tongue still tasting the dark liquid on his tongue he grimaced, but managed a small smile when Harry furrowed his brow in concern.

"Go—wake Severus." Dumbledore whispered his voice meek and raspy as he spoke. "Go Harry talk to no one on your way."

The sound of hurried footsteps below caused Harry to look towards the stairs then back at Dumbledore who had straightened out to his full height and fought with the obvious pain in his eyes.

Harry knew that even Dumbledore right now was no match for anyone that came up those stairs.

"Go below, Harry. Be quiet and don't let anyone see you."

"But sir—" Harry began but stopped when Dumbledore looked at him with a faint smile.

"You must do as I say Harry. Remember your promise before we left."

The steps sounded again and despite Harry hesitation he ran down a few of the steps, ducking into a separate cove when a shadow appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The rushed steps stopped just outside of his hiding spot and his heart rate thudded loudly when the person stepped through the door.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco's eyes widened as they skipped over the shuddering form of his lover, there were light rips in the legs of Harry's jeans and his hair had been brushed out of place by the wind.

He rose his wand shakily and pointed it towards Harry, flicking his wrist and whispering to the wood. He shut his eyes and concentrated hard on forcing back tears.

Harry felt his body hit the wall behind him with incredible force and yelped low in his throat, attempting to move his hand to aid the bump at the back of his head he found himself motionless. Pinned against the wall.

Draco didn't hesitant he crossed the small space between them and took Harry's wand from his hand in one fluid motion dropping it to the floor with a clatter he looked back up at curiously frightened green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, loud enough only for Harry to hear him. The angered look in Harry's eyes disappeared when he saw that tears were rolling from Draco's eyes, his pale skin was tinged with a grey colour and almost all the light in his eyes was gone. He looked ill.

"Draco what's going on?" Harry asked softly.

"I have to do it you know, or he's going to kill them and me. He told me that if I didn't do this he'd kill us all. I was given a chance, to choose my fate and save the lives of my family. I can't let them down Potter! I just can't!" Draco sobbed shouting.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off.

"I wanted to be with you, but you don't know what he's like Harry the way he words things, the threats are so promising and I know he will follow up what he promises. I needed you to save me! I wanted you to save me! But you couldn't. No one can he's too powerful." Draco cried.

Harry felt his heart constrict and more than even he wanted to embrace the blond tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, I really don't want to hurt anyone but there my mum and dad you have to understand that I will do anything I can to protect them. Anything. You'd do the same I know you would." He whispered rubbing the tears from his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"What are you going to do Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice was strained with concern but he needed to know.

"I want you to tell me that you love me, for the last time because after tonight you're going to wish that I was dead myself. You say that you won't but I know you will and that's what hurts the most knowing that I'm hurting you." Draco whispered sniffing lightly. "But I have no choice, it was you or them and I couldn't bring myself to let them die when I had a chance to save them."

Harry hesitated opening his mouth several times before closing it again and looking pleadingly towards Draco.

"Please."

"Draco, I love you, you know I love you." Harry whispered feeling a lump suddenly form in his throat.

Draco sighed; relieved he smiled lightly and touched his lips to Harry's in a faint kiss.

"I love you too." He breathed across the front of Harry's mouth, closing his eyes tightly he reached down into the pocket of his robe and took out the silk green and silver tie. "I'm sorry. So sorry," Draco sobbed placing the tie into Harry's pocket he left the room rubbing his eyes.

Harry felt the curse lift from his body and yet he found himself stood stiffly on the astronomy tower floor staring up at Dumbledore's feet listening to Draco rushed up the last few steps.

"Please don't do this." He whispered watching helplessly from below as Draco scrunched up his face in painful determination and pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

Their mouths were moving to words that Harry could not hear from this distance but he could see that Draco's cheeks were painted over with fresh tears and his wand hand was shaking with reluctance.

He was crying and shouting words that Harry couldn't hear but lowered his wand lightly, Dumbledore smiled proudly at him and Harry felt a jolt of relief splinter across his spine.

Rushing footsteps and laughter brought Harry's eyes back to the mouth of the small cove he was stuck in but they quickly turned to Draco and Dumbledore when the steps continued then came to a sudden stop at the top.

He recognized Bellatrix Lestrange as she began circling Draco with wicked grin, her eyes remaining against Dumbledore like the others who had accompanied her. Each one grinning at each other and Dumbledore, she stopped and kissed above of his ear, Draco cringed his eyes even more fearful than before.

Smooth footsteps stopped outside the cove but Harry didn't take his eyes from the various feet above, his heart souring with hatred, Dumbledore was defenceless against four death eaters and Draco—four death eaters and a junior.

* * *

Draco shuddered with hatred suddenly, his body shook with nerves and there was not enough oxygen in the room to fuel his lungs.

There were fresh tears in his eyes but feared to let them fall, he didn't want to be known as a coward in front of his aunt and her small band of followers. Raising his wand again he met the sympathetic eyes of his headmaster.

"Do it Draco!" Bellatrix whispered her voice a low turn that frightened him. "Now Draco."

Draco rose his wand, swallowed hard and looked back at his encouraging aunt. Bella giggled and sighed dramatically before silencing herself when Severus Snape burst through the door, his cloak as usual billowing behind him.

Draco would have been happy to see his professor if it was under different circumstances but tonight he wanted to be as far away from Hogwarts as he could physically get.

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered. "Severus please!" he continued looking pleadingly towards beetle black eyes but they held no emotion, no sympathy just regretted hate.

"Avada Kedavra," Snape hissed flicking his wrist, Bellatrix cheered loudly swirling on the stop and giggling when Dumbledore staggered backwards and fell motionlessly out of the window.

Draco gasped loudly his eyes staring at the large open window and the now empty spot in which his headmaster had stood previously.

Harry felt his breath catch a sudden hatred coursed his heart, he'd never liked Snape before but now there was nothing but pure Hatred for the greasy haired potions master.

The marched down the stairs, Bellatrix practically floating and skipping a head like a young child rushing before her brothers on Christmas morning. Harry followed them, running as fast as his legs would carry him through the halls.

Draco followed close behind Snape his head hung down in shame. Wind hit his face and again grey eyes widened at the sight of his aunt setting Hagrids hut on fire. He rushed out but his heart plummeted when he heard shout them from the distance.

"Snape!" Harry shouted, the potions master turned to face him.

"Go on a head, no he belongs to dark lord Bellatrix." He hissed at the enthusiastic witch, she pouted but soon giggled again and rushed off with her fellow death eaters.

Draco let his eyes meet with Harry's for a second before allowing one of the death eaters drag him away and apperate.

"You dare use my own spell against me Potter." Snape sneered down at him.

Harry scowled at him but didn't reply, Snape didn't deserve an answer it was all his fault, all Snape's fault Dumbledore had trusted and respected him and he had killed him for nothing.

Snape scowled moving away from Harry and apperateing from the ground of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Do you think that he would have done it?" Hermione whispered resting her hands against the cold bar beside Harry.

"He was lowering his wand, in the end it was Snape, it was always Snape." Harry whispered softly looking back at Ron who sat twiddling his thumbs.

"And Malfoy?" Hermione pressed.

"Told me he loved me, said he wanted to be with me but he left with them." Harry grunted. "He didn't want to do it, it's Voldemort he's threatened his family. I would have done the same."

"Harry, he thinks that you hate him now." Hermione observed.

"He said he needed me to save him and if I get chance when we start looking for the horcruxes, I'm going to." Harry smiled thinly.

"You don't hate him then?" She smiled resting her hand over his in comfort.

"I love him, despite what he thinks. For a minute I hated him but he looked regretful and forced I couldn't stand the thought of hating him, for doing something to protect his family." Harry whispered looking back over at Ron who was looking around.

"Come on let's get going, the train is arriving soon." Hermione smiled pulling Harry away and grabbing Ron on the way.

"At least you still have us eh mate?" Ron grinned placing his arm comfortingly around Harry's neck.

"Yeah." Harry smiled slipping his hand into his pocket to run his fingers through the silk material of Draco's tie.

**_Finish!_**

* * *

_Thats it done guy D:  
Thank-you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favourited, alerted I appriciate it all.  
I shall have the sequel out soon, hopefully. It will be called Whispers in the dark for anyone that is interested :D  
Thanks again for all the support. :3_


	21. Chapter 1 has been rewriten and posted

_I'm re-writing this because the quality of some of the chapters is really poor, of course along with making a lot! of edits to the original  
text I'll also be adding a lot more information and incorporating a few of the ideas that never made it into the original. Since I noticed  
that a few of you still had this fic n your alerts list,_

_Right well I've figured out just how I'm going to do this, I will update this Chapter 21 every time I post a re-written chapter of this fic.  
__For example, I am uploading this chapter, in order to tell you that I have replaced chapter one with the re-written chapter, that way I don't  
have to send out a load of PM and I don't have to take the whole thing down! So when I go to update chapter two, I will delete this chapter until,  
I have replaced it and then re-post it to say that I've changed chapter two and then you can go and read, make sense? _

**_Chapter 1 has now been replaced with the re-written version, enjoy._**

_-Steve._


End file.
